IF ONLY SHE KNEW…
by Link9
Summary: Hermione doit retourner à Poudlard après ses études d'aurors, pour remplacer MInerva McGonagall. Cette dernière prend la direction de Poudlard en interim, suite à une hospitalisation d'Albus Dumbledore. Chapitre 19 en ligne
1. Why don’t you get a job ?

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voilà une autre petite fic, pour patienter en attendant la sortie du tome 6. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**IF ONLY SHE KNEW…**

**Chapitre 1 : Why don't you get a job ?**

Après quatre ans, je reviens à Poudlard. Décembre est présent, avec son froid glacial et sa neige blanche qui recouvre le parc de la fameuse école de sorcellerie écossaise. Pourquoi revenir en pleine année me demanderez-vous ? Dumbledore est tombé gravement malade, et a préféré démissionner de son poste. Minerva McGonagall a pris la relève, et m'a faite venir pour assurer les cours de métamorphose. Rien à voir avec la formation d'auror que je viens de finir avec Harry. Je suis plus douée en sortilège qu'en métamorphose, malgré l'animagus que je suis devenue. Enfin bref, comme me le disait si bien Harry encore hier, si tu n'es pas chaude pour y aller, refuse ! Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut rien refuser à Minerva McGonagall ! Elle sait trouver le point faible des personnes à qui elle s'adresse et en deux temps trois mouvements, vous vous mettez à accepter ce qu'elle vous a demandé ! Je suis sure qu'elle a été à Serpentard, ce n'est pas possible autrement…

Me voilà devant les lourdes portes de Poudlard. Tous mes souvenirs d'enfance remontent en ma mémoire, et je ne sais si je dois rire ou pleurer. Il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ce collège ! Je pénètre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Des élèves se promènent, courent de salle en salle, certains essayant d'échapper à Peeves. Ce denier s'arrête, suspendant le lancé de sa bombe à eau.

- Hermione Granger ? demande l'esprit frappeur avec des yeux éberlués.

- Elle-même ! répondis-je en m'avançant. Heureuse de te revoir, Peeves !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! me dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi, tu as l'air de t'amuser comme un fou ! J'espère que tu n'ennuies pas trop la nouvelle directrice…

- Je ne me permettrais pas. Depuis qu'elle m'a aidé à embêter une certaine Ombrage, ses désirs sont des ordres.

Pendant cette discussion, plusieurs élèves s'étaient arrêtés. Car quelqu'un qui discutait comme cela avec Peeves, sans se prendre de l'eau où je ne sais quelle mixture sur la peau était fait exceptionnel. De plus, je crois que quelques élèves en sixième ou septième année m'ont reconnue.

Je prend congé du spectre et me dirige vers l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivée devant la gargouille, je sors la lettre de McGonagall de mon sac. Je la relis succinctement. Pas de mot de passe. Depuis quand mon ancienne directrice de maison est-elle étourdie à ce point ? Il faut dire que mes neurones ne sont pas trop en état de fonctionnement en ce moment. Il se peut qu'elle me l'ait dit, et que j'ai oublié. Mais il faut me comprendre : Je viens juste de finir ma formation d'auror, j'ai eu une intervention cette nuit, et me voilà ce matin à Poudlard. J'ai dormi deux heures, et je dois avoir des cernes à faire pâlir d'envie le baron sanglant. Je soupire. Et merde, je vais arriver en retard à un rendez-vous pour la première fois de ma vie. En plus, pour un entretien d'un job que je ne suis pas sure de vouloir accepter. Pourtant d'Harry à tous les Weasley compris, en passant par mes parents, Lavande et Parvati, tous sont d'accord avec McGonagall. Il paraîtrait que je sois faîte pour l'enseignement. Mouais… Je demande à voir. Je ne suis pas du genre patient avec les enfants, comme me l'a fait aimablement remarqué Severus Rogue. Il peut parler lui ! A retirer des points et à mettre en retenue pour un oui ou pour un non, il fait office de maître. D'ailleurs, si j'accepte ce poste, ce qui n'est pas sûr, ça me fera étrange d'être sa collègue, et plus « l'abominable miss je sais tout ».

Des bruits de pas résonnent derrière moi. Je pose mon sac et me retourne lentement. McGonagall n'a pas changé. Elle dégage toujours la même puissance, le même charisme. Je suis heureuse de la retrouver. Quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, à cause de mes études qui m'ont envoyées aux quatre coins du monde. Certes, nous avons tenu une correspondance littéraire soutenue, mais cela n'est pas la même chose. Et en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de revenir au temps de mes études à Poudlard.

Elle s'arrête et me détaille de la tête au pied. Nous sommes à plusieurs mètres de distance et je n'ai qu'une envie, les franchir pour me retrouver près d'elle. Cependant, je n'en fais rien. Pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, je me sens nerveuse. Ai-je donc tant changé que ça ? Va-t-elle me reconnaître ? Je pense que oui, j'en suis sure même. Mais j'ai peur. Comment me trouve-t-elle ?

- Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle, le regard chargé d'une expression indéchiffrable.

J'acquiesce silencieusement, me contentant d'hocher la tête. Elle reprend sa marche, beaucoup plus rapide et se précipite vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mon appréhension disparaît d'un coup alors qu'elle me sert dans ses bras. Je ne m'avancerai pas trop en disant que je lui ai manquée. Je lui rends son étreinte, heureuse de la retrouver. Au moins, elle n'a pas changé, toujours là, immuable. Elle a été un repaire pour beaucoup d'entre nous alors que la guerre faisait des ravages et que les membres de l'Ordre succombaient un à un.

- C'est bon de vous revoir Hermione…

- De même, professeur McGonagall ! répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

- Laissez tomber le professeur. Pour vous, c'est Minerva. Après tout, nous allons être collègue !

Elle rompt notre étreinte et m'emmène dans son bureau. La décoration n'a pas changé, toujours la même que du temps de Dumbledore. A mon avis, elle n'a pas eu le temps et ne veut pas la changer. Je suppose qu'elle croit n'assurer qu'un intérim. Non Minerva, je connais Dumbledore. S'il vous a dit de prendre la relève c'est qu'une fois guéri, il partira en retraite bien méritée. Je remarque qu'elle est encore gênée pour s'asseoir à la place d'Albus. Elle me désigne un siège et je me pose confortablement. Je suis épuisée, et j'espère que l'entretien sera court. D'un coup de baguette, mon ancien professeur, ça me fait bizarre de penser ça, fait apparaître deux tasses de thé. J'en saisis une après moult remerciements et je la bois doucement.

Je regarde de manière évasive la pièce. Je me sens bien ici. Finalement, je devrai peut-être accepter ce travail. Je me demande si l'équipe professorale a changé en quatre ans.

- Si vous êtes venue Hermione, c'est que vous êtes d'accord pour occuper le poste ! finit par dire McGonagall en souriant. Voici votre contrat de travail. Nous disions donc 25 heures de cours. Les avantages sociaux sont…

- Excusez-moi… Minerva, mais je ne suis pas encore totalement décidé et…

Mon aînée me regarde avec un grand sourire.

- Je comprends. Vous vous demandez sûrement : « Pourquoi abandonner la carrière d'auror pour venir s'encroûter dans un lycée avec des jeunes ? ». Si je puis me permettre de vous donner un conseil, Hermione, j'ai fait, il y a quarante ans maintenant le même choix qui s'offre à vous aujourd'hui.

- Excusez-moi, vous voulez dire que…

- Oui, j'ai été auror moi-même, mais j'ai très peu exercé. Au départ, j'arrivais à concilier les deux, mais je me suis assez tôt destinée exclusivement à l'enseignement.

Je suis étonnée de cette révélation. Depuis le temps que je la connais, elle me parle pour la première fois de sa vie pré Poudlard. Je m'installe confortablement dans mon fauteuil. Allez-y Minerva, j'ai hâte d'entendre le récit de votre vie.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! La suite bientôt ! Bonnes vacances à ceux et celles qui partent, et bon courage aux autres !

Link


	2. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

Bonsoir à tous !

Et une petite update rapide avec rar, s'il vous plaît ! mdr

Virg05 : Merci pour le compliment, et voilà la suite ! Bisous

Jwulee : J'espère que tu vas autant apprécier le chap 2. Bisous ma grande et à plus sur msn !

Titus de Mystique : Ouais, et une nouvelle fic à mon compte ! Jack Da ! Voila le chap 2, bisous !

6eireann : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ca te plaira.

Miliem : Et ouais, un bon rating M qui sera justifié par la suite ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Je vois bien Hermione en prof, dans le genre un peu pathétique. Enfin, tu verras bien ! Et je suis contente que tu apprécies mes HErm/Minerva. Oui, Rogue est encore là… Pour son plus grand plaisir ! Bisous

Manion : Une belle histoire ? J'espère… Bisous

Grind : Voilà la suite !

Lune d'Argent : Je vais bien, et j'espère que la suite te palira ! Bisous !

Olympe Maxime : Hey ! My dear Fellow, I miss you, come back quickly ! Kiss !

Draco-tu-es-a-moi (x2) : Merci pour tes reveiws : En effet, comme tu le verras, chaque chapitre porte le titre d'une chanson. A toi de deviner les auteurs ! Bonne lecture et bisous !

Mina13 : Non, McGo ne meurt pas. T'es rassurée ? Merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps**

Dois-je accepter ou pas ? Minerva ne m'a rien dit de plus concernant son passé, ce qui est très frustrant, sachant qu'elle connaît presque toute ma vie entre mes 11 et 19 ans…

- Donc, nous disions, 25 heures par semaines, deux rondes de deux heures chacune avec le professeur de votre choix. Bien évidemment, vous avez la couverture sociale des fonctionnaires, avec remboursement de 100 des frais réels. Votre salaire sera de 450 gallions par mois, sachant que vous êtes logée, nourrie, blanchie, poursuivit Minerva en me montrant le contrat de travail.

C'est très alléchant en effet. Mais j'ai l'impression de m'être presque tuée quatre ans en formation d'aurors pour des prunes.

- Evidemment, en tant que fonctionnaire de l'état, vous profitez de la protection de l'emploi et…

- Excusez-moi, Minerva, mais est-ce que je peux avoir une période d'essai ?

Je vois ses yeux qui pétillent. Oui, j'ai cédé. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire non. Je ne l'ai jamais pu, et ne le pourrais probablement jamais.

- Je pense que je peux rajouter cela, en effet ! me répond-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

Je la vois prendre sa plume, la tremper dans l'encrier et rajouter deux ou trois lignes. Elle me le tend, je le lis avec attention. Grâce à ma formation d'auror, j'ai quelques connaissances juridiques, qui me sont fort utiles en ce moment. De toutes façons, Minerva ne chercherait pas à me rouler, alors je signe en confiance.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi le corps enseignant, miss Granger !

Elle roule le parchemin que je lui tend, et le range dans une armoire.

- Peut-être, Minerva… Peut-être ! me fais-je un devoir de lui rappeler.

Elle se retourne et me transperce du regard. Ce n'est pas hostile, mais plutôt malicieux, qui semble dire : « Je suis sure que vous resterez parmi nous Hermione, j'en mettrai ma main au feu. »

Elle me prit de la suivre et nous sortons de son bureau. Nous prenons un chemin que je connais par cœur, que j'ai emprunté des dizaines de milliers de fois en 7 ans : la tour gryffondor.

- J'ai préféré conserver pour le moment mes anciens appartements. Cependant, je vous ai trouvé un logement très confortable juste à côté…

- Dans la tour gryffondor ? demandès-je, étonné.

Après tout, il y avait un nombre incroyable de logement de fonction dans ce château.

- J'ai oublié de vous dire que je vous avais choisi pour me remplacer dans la tâche de directrice de gryffondor… ajoute-t-elle amusée.

Je m'arrête net. Elle en fait autant et se retourne vers moi.

- Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?

Question inutile et purement rhétorique, puisque je connais déjà la réponse.

- Hermione, j'espère que vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne plaisante jamais…

Finalement, il faut se méfier d'elle. Elle m'a eue, elle m'a roulée ! Je contrôle la vague de fureur qui tente de me submerger et essaye de lui faire un sourire. Apparemment, c'était plutôt une grimace de désarroi, vu qu'elle se retient de rire. Je serre les poignées de mon sac de voyage jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches et nous reprenons notre marche.

En effet, elle ne m'avait pas menti. L'appartement, un deux pièces, était très confortable. Bien meublé, très lumineux, un vrai plaisir ! Ca me change du 15 mètres carré que j'ai partagé avec Harry pendant de longs mois d'études.

Je pose mon sac, et elle me fait visiter. La salle de bain est spacieuse, avec une grande baignoire. Les toilettes sont séparées, dans une petite pièce adjacente. Le salon comporte une grande table, flanquées de quatre chaises, et contre le mur on remarque deux imposantes bibliothèques comprenant quelques livres que je me promets de lire dans la semaine. Dans la chambre, je trouve un lit deux places au matelas à l'air très douillet, une grande armoire pour mettre mes vêtements et une petite table de nuit sur laquelle trône un réveil.

- Ca vous convient ? me demande Minerva derrière mon épaule.

- C'est parfait, assurès-je.

- Je suis ravie ! Je vous donne rendez-vous pour 19 heures dans la grande salle. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez épuisée, aussi les élèves se passeront de cours pour la journée. A tout à l'heure Hermione…

Je remercie ma nouvelle collègue, qui s'éclipse rapidement. Je fonce sous la douche que je prends bien chaude, pour passer par la suite un pyjama confortable. Je me glisse avec plaisir sous les draps et m'endors rapidement.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux ; Bon sang, quelle heure est-il ? Je suis encore fatiguée, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi. Je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts et regarde le réveil. D'un coup, je suis parfaitement réveillée. 21 heures ! J'ai fait le tour du cadran ! Et Minerva qui m'attendait pour 19 heures !

Je retiens un juron entre les dents. Je passe rapidement une robe de sorcier par-dessus mon pyjama, me chausse en quatrième vitesse et sors en courant de mes appartements. Je manque de renverser quelqu'un, et fais un pas de côté juste à temps. Je percute le mur et grogne de douleur en tombant par terre. La personne que j'ai failli envoyer valser se baisse, pose un plateau repas à terre et me tend sa main pour me relever. C'est Minerva. Tandis que je me mets debout grâce à son aide, je vois danser sous mes yeux mille chandelles.

Minerva me raccompagne dans ma chambre, tandis que je me confonds en excuse. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir raté le dîner, et d'avoir manqué de la percuter ! Elle m'assure que ce n'est rien, et qu'elle venait justement me réveiller pour m'apporter mon repas. Tandis que je retire ma robe de sorcier, elle va chercher un gant qu'elle mouille. Une fois allongée, elle me le pose sur le front. Elle sourit et se retint visiblement d'éclater de rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui est si amusant ?

- Vous avez une magnifique bosse, ma chère… dit-elle, amusée.

Je soupire et attrapa le sandwich au poulet qui se trouve sur le plateau.

- Je viendrai vous chercher demain. Comme ça, je suis sure que vous arriverez entière dans la grande salle…

- Très drôle Minerva…

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle sort de la chambre et je m'enfonce sous les couvertures. Mon année commence mal…

* * *

Une chtite review ? Bisous

Link


	3. Home sweet home

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le troisième chap de cette nouvelle fic. Et remarquer l'effort, ca a été uploadé rapidement ! mdr

Le saut de l'Ange : Merci pour ta review ! Suis toute rouge maintenant… Bonne lecture !

Nore : Plus de Severus ? Pas tout de suite, mais jurer ! Sinon, heureuse de te revoir su fanfic ! Que deviens-tu ? Bisous et à bientôt !

Jwulee : Tiens ! Mon elfe de maison ! Comment vas-tu ? mdr Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Mina Murrey : Et de trois ! Ca, c'est pour fêter ton inscription sur fanfic ! J'espère que le concert de Queen a été bon. Pour la liaison torride hors mariage, c'est oui ! mdr Bisous sur la fesse droite !

Olympe Maxime : T'es revenue ! Alléluia ! Je te fais de gros zouzoux, ma chère bêta, et te dis à bientôt !

Virg05 : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Bisous et bonne lecture

Miliem : T'inquiète pas, j'updaterai les deux sites, mais pour le moment, priorité à Fanfic ! Bisous ma grande et à plus !

Titus de Mystique : Et un bonbon pour le gagnant ! Tu as trouvé le bon groupe ! Bravo. Maintenant, à toi de trouver pour ce chapitre, mais c'est très simple ! Pour Minerva, oui, elle aurait du aller à serpentard. Mais les voies du chapeau sont impénétrables, mon fils ! Bisous !

Lune d'Argent : Ben vi, je vais pas te l'envoyer, il faut bien que tu aies quelques surprises ! Bisous bisous, et encore bon anniversaire !

Grind : Voilà la suite ! Bisous

Tyto27 : Pour les cours, c'est dans le chap 4… un peu de patience ! Bisosu et merci pour la review !

Faith-therenegade : LOL Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Home sweet home**

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne énorme. J'éteins rageusement le réveil qui vrille mes tympans et me lève. J'ai la bouche pâteuse, l'œil éteint, et les cheveux ébouriffés. Mouais… pas brillant tout ça. Une bonne douche devrait m'aider à émerger. En passant devant le miroir de la salle de bain je retins un hurlement. Ce n'est pas une bosse que j'ai, mais un œuf de poule ! Je peste intérieurement contre le professeur McGonagall. Elle aurait pu me prévenir tout de même ! De quoi ais-je l'air maintenant ? Je vais la tuer…

Comme prévue, l'eau tiède me sort de ma torpeur. J'y reste cinq minutes, histoire d'être parfaitement réveillée, puis m'habille rapidement. Au moment de sortir de mes appartements, je tombe nez à nez avec McGonagall. Cette dernière est, comme à son habitude, parfaitement habillée, coiffée, tirée à quatre épingles. Je suis sure que son chignon est toujours impeccable, même quand elle dort. Elle tient à la main un tube blanc et bleu. J'hausse les sourcils, étonnée.

- Bonjour Hermione. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi…

Je lui rend son salut, et lui assure que tout est parfait. Cependant, je n'arrive à dévier mon regard de ce qu'elle tient à la main. Elle s'en rend compte et me sourit.

- Je vous ai apporté un peu de pommade, histoire de faire disparaître cette bosse disgracieuse.

Je me retiens de sauter de joie. Minerva est géniale ! Je pourrais me présenter aux élèves avec une tête convenable. Ma hantise était d'arriver avec cette bosse difforme. Sûr, les serpentard auraient profité de l'occasion pour me dénigrer. Grâce à Minerva, je leur coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

Nous entrons dans mon salon, et elle me tend le tube que j'attrape avec avidité. Je mets un peu de crème dans la main que je commence à badigeonner maladroitement. Cependant, brusque de nature, j'appuie un peu trop fort et cela m'arrache quelques couinements pathétiques. Ce qui fait rire Minerva, évidemment. Je me retiens de lui faire un commentaire acerbe. Qu'elle se mette à ma place, par Merlin ! La directrice de Poudlard me force à m'asseoir sur le canapé et me prend le tube des mains. Que s'apprête-t-elle faire ? Elle met une noisette de pommade sur l'index et le majeur et commence à m'en étaler sur le front. Je m'apprête beugler que j'ai mal mais rien… je ne sens rien. Juste ses doigts qui massent doucement mon front. Aucune douleur. Mais comment fait-elle cela ?

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne savez faire ? demandés-je tandis que je me délecte du bien que me fait son massage.

- D'après vous ? m'interroge-t-elle à son tour.

Je la regarde, ébahie, incapable de répondre à cette question. Se moque-t-elle de moi ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

- Vous sentez-vous d'attaque pour un petit déjeuner en ma compagnie dans la grande salle ? me demande Minerva en ôtant ses doigts de mon front.

- Evidemment ! répliqués-je avec un sourire.

- Donnez moi deux secondes, le temps que je me rince les mains.

Tandis qu'elle s'éclipse dans la salle de bain, je caresse mon front délicatement. La bosse a disparue. Par Merlin, cette femme est exceptionnelle. Une vraie perle. Toujours prévenante, à l'écoute d'autrui, d'une gentillesse rare. Elle est vraiment faite pour l'enseignement.

Je m'adosse contre le canapé et ferme un instant les yeux. Je me sens bien, ici, de retour à Poudlard. Certes, il me manque Ron, Harry et Ginny, mais je suis revenue en ces murs familiers, chargé de bons souvenirs. Et Minerva en fait partie…

Je me souviens de ses cours où concentration et travail était de rigueur, mais ou l'on apprenait tellement ! J'ai en mémoire les nombreuses heures passées dans son bureau, à boire le thé, à discuter de tout et de rien. J'adorai ses moments privilégiés. Mieux, je les recherchai ! Et j'aimerai tellement que cela recommence.

Je sens une main se poser doucement sur mon épaule.

- Vous allez bien, Hermione ? me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

J'ai un petit frisson qui me parcoure l'échine.

- Oui, rassurez-vous ! dis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je vais pour me lever, mais sa main me maintient en position assise. Elle pose son autre main sur mon front et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Non, c'est bon… J'ai cru que vous aviez de la fièvre… Vous aviez les yeux brillants… finit-elle par dire.

Je lève un sourcil, étonnée. Je la connaissais prévenante, mais là, elle est carrément mère poule ! Je lui souris, et me mets sur mes pieds. Je suis à quelques centimètres d'elle et… Merde, que m'arrive-t-il ? Je suis absorbée par son regard et je n'ai qu'une envie : franchir les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent et… Non, ne pas penser à ça ! Enfin, il s'agit de Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard et ton ancien professeur de métamorphose ! Redescend sur terre Hermione !

Je reprends mes esprits difficilement et nous quittons mes appartements. Sur le trajet, j'ai toujours l'image mentale de moi embrassant doucement, timidement Minerva. Punaise je suis obsédée, il me les faut toutes… Et ça, c'est depuis… Enfin, ça se réglera plus tard !

Une fois dans la grande salle, je sens tous les regards posés sur moi tandis que nous rejoignons la table des professeurs. Dans ma stupidité et ma gaucherie naturelle, j'allais m'asseoir par pur réflexe à la table gryffondor mais Minerva a la bonne idée de m'attraper le coude et me remettre dans le bon chemin. Quelques élèves ont remarqué la scène et se mettent à rire. Sales gosses… Et Minerva s'y met… Elle a une main devant la bouche et ses épaules se soulèvent à intervalle régulier. Mais elle se fout de moi !

Enfin, ma planche de salut, la table des profs ! Je m'y assoie et fusille du regard les quelques morveux qui osent ricaner. Je sens un regard amusé sur moi. Je tourne la tête, et mon regard croise celui de Rogue. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant sept longues années, je suis heureuse de le revoir. Et la réciproque a l'air vrai. Ensemble nous toisons un élève de serdaigle du regard et se dernier s'enfonce dans son siège. Nous échangeons un regard complice que personne ne remarque mis à part Minerva occupée à se servir un thé. Elle me sourit et me tend une assiette de toast.

A la fin du déjeuner, elle se lève et me présente en tant que nouvelle directrice de gryffondor et que professeur de métamorphose. Rogue prend part aux applaudissements, de manière polie. J'ai toujours été persuadée qu'au fond de lui se cachait un vrai gentleman, et j'en ai eu la preuve ce matin même.

Un hibou m'apporte une lettre au moment ou je me lève. Je reconnais sans mal l'écriture. Tonks… Que me veut-elle ? Je décachette le parchemin et le lis rapidement. Mon ancienne amante me souhaite beaucoup de chance et de courage pour ma nouvelle carrière. Je prends note d'écrire à mon ancienne formatrice, qui m'a initié à plus qu'au métier d'auror.

Je retrouve Minerva à la sortie de la grande salle. Elle m'accompagne directement à ma salle de cours, en m'expliquant que je commence ce matin avec les sixièmes années qui ont gardé l'option métamorphose. Je la retrouverai à la fin du cours dans son bureau pour qu'elle me donne l'emploi du temps complet.

Devant la porte, je prend une inspiration et pénètre dans la salle. Allez, les enfants, c'est parti !

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? Merci d'avance !

Bisous et à bientôt,

Link


	4. Tous des anges

Bonjour à tous,

Pas de rar ce jour, car je fais une uploade du taff. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Tous des anges**

Ma première matinée de cours s'est superbement bien passée ! Vingt cinq élèves, toutes maisons confondus, ont eu au moins un E à leurs BUSES, et ont été autorisés à poursuivre l'option métamorphose. Ils sont consciencieux dans ce qu'ils font, c'en est un bonheur !

Avant la pause déjeuner, Minerva m'a donné en coup de vent mon emploi du temps. A une heure, j'ai les serpentard troisième année pendant deux heures, et même chose ensuite avec les poufsouffle première année. Je suis confiante, tout va bien se passer. Je déjeune légèrement, encore un peu vaseuse. Chourava m'attrape à la fin du repas et me félicite pour mon nouveau poste. Nous discutons un petit moment, puis je me dirige vers ma salle de classe. Sur le chemin, j'ai la surprise de trouver le professeur Rogue.

- Miss Granger, puis-je vous entretenir un instant, s'il vous plaît ?

Je suis pour le moins étonnée. Rogue n'a jamais été poli à mon endroit, et même à mon envers, pour reprendre un stupide jeu de mot de Ron.

- Avec plaisir, professeur…

Rogue est bien le seul enseignant que j'appelle par son titre. Il ne m'a pas donné l'autorisation de l'appeler par son prénom. D'un côté, tant mieux, car je suis sure de ne pas y arriver. Ca serait trop étrange.

« C'est un personnage bien mystérieux… » pensés-je tandis que nous nous mettons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je voulais vous avertir, miss Granger. Les troisième années sont particulièrement turbulents. Et comme vous êtes… d'origine moldue, attendez-vous à des critiques acerbes.

J'hausse les épaules. Comme si des petits morveux sectaires pouvaient me faire peur.

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, professeur Rogue, mais après avoir observé pendant sept ans le professeur McGonagall et vous-même, je devrai pouvoir tenir cette classe. De plus, après une formation d'auror, plus rien ne me touche !

Je tourne les talons et pénètre dans la salle de classe, tandis que Rogue s'éloigne avec son habituel tournoiement de cape noire. Les élèves sont déjà installés à leur bureau, baguette et manuel sortis.

J'ignore le siège de professeur et m'assois sur un coin du bureau professoral. Après tout, je suis l'enseignante la plus jeune du collège, autant m'assumer comme telle.

- Bonjour à tous, je me présente : Hermione Granger, votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose jusqu'au rétablissement du professeur Dumbledore. Mais le connaissance, je pense que vous retrouverez très prochainement le professeur McGonagall.

Autant apporter de l'eau au moulin de Minerva…

- Je ne suis pas à proprement parler une enseignante : je viens tout juste de finir mes études d'aurors. Assez parler de moi ! Cette année nous aborderons plus en profondeur la métamorphose d'objets inanimés, et semi animés. Les cours se diviseront en deux parties : une heure de théorie, une heure de pratique. Un mois avant les examens, nous reprendrons tout le programme en révision, avec moult exercices pratiques. Des questions ?

Un élève lève la main. Il a une lueur narquoise dans les yeux que je n'apprécie guère.

- Brain Jonhson, dit-il d'une voix qui n'a pas fini de muer. Est-ce que vous nous collerez des interros ?

J'hausse les sourcils. Rogue avait tort. A part un léger problème de vocabulaire, ces élèves n'ont pas l'air si terrible. Je m'empresse de le remettre rapidement dans le droit chemin.

- Je ne vous collerai pas d'interro, Johnson, mais vous donnerez des devoirs sur table. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, sang de bourbe ! répondit-il avec un sourire désobligeant.

Ah le sale morpion ! Me dire ça à moi ! Il a osé ! Je sors rapidement ma baguette et, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire « lumos », il se retrouve métamorphosé en cochon bien rose. JE sais que je ne devrais pas pratiquer les transformations sur les élèves, mais c'était trop tentant.

Je quitte le bureau et m'avance dans l'allée centrale, baguette encore levée. Quelques élèves ont un mouvement de recule que j'apprécie. Je fusille la classe d'un regard digne de Rogue.

- Un autre candidat pour une démonstration ? dis-je froidement.

Ma question se perd dans un silence pesant. Je vois quelques têtes qui secouent négativement.

- Bien, vous serez capable de faire ça à la fin de votre sixième année, pour ceux qui auront choisi de poursuivre la métamorphose. Maintenant, Johnson, 20 points de moins à serpentard et une retenue avec Rusard. Ca devrait vous apprendre les bonnes manières.

Je lui rend son apparence et l'élève, terrorisé, retourne s'asseoir. Le cours se finit sans autre incident, et les élèves, dès la sonnerie de fin, se précipitent vers la sortie.

Le cours avec les poufsouffle, en revanche, est très agréable. Pour des premières années, certain s'en sortent très bien. Une fois cela finit, je me dirige vers mes appartements. Je suis encore fatiguée, et je sens que je vais me passer de dîner. Je m'installe quelques instants à mon bureau pour répondre à la lettre de Tonks. Une fois cela fait, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et commence une contemplation du plafond. Quelle a été la raison de ma rupture avec l'auror ?

Nos deux caractères différents ? Sûrement. Sa couleur de cheveux ?

« Laquelle ? » pensés-je en souriant.

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Tonks est charmante, serviable, mais un peu trop énergique pour moi. Notre rupture s'est faite en commun. Je me souviens très bien. Nous rentrions de patrouille, épuisées, et elle voulait absolument passé au club de gym. J'avais répondu que tout ce que je souhaitais était une bonne douche et un matelas confortable. S'en était suivie une discussion de fond, mais pas houleuse. Il s'est avéré mieux pour nous de rompre et de rester bonnes amies. Ce qui ne nous a pas empêchées de coucher ensemble une fois ou deux par la suite, quand la solitude se faisait trop sentir.

Maintenant, tout ce dont je rêve est une personne calme, posée, réfléchie. Aussi attentionnée que Tonks, mais en plus patiente. Où trouver cette perle rare ?

« Peut-être devrai-je demander à Trelawney ? »

Je pouffe de ma propre bêtise. Elle n'est même pas foutue de prédire le temps pour le lendemain alors que Flitwick a ses rhumatismes aux genoux, alors lui demander de me trouver l'amour ! Peine perdue. Et pourtant, je sais qu'un jour je rencontrerai la personne qu'il me faut ! Mon estomac crie famine. Finalement, je vais descendre manger un morceau et dire bonsoir à Minerva.

On frappe à la porte. Je me lève et va ouvrir, pour tomber nez à nez ave Minerva. Cette dernière porte, comme la veille, un plateau repas dans sa main.

- Comme je ne vous ai pas vu descendre, je me suis permise de vous apporter cette collation.

Je regarde ma montre. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je me confonds en excuse, et elle m'assure que ce n'est rien. Je lui propose une tasse de thé, et elle accepte avec ce sourire que j'adore.

Nous nous asseyons toutes deux sur le canapé et je commence à dîner.

- Alors, Hermione. Qu'avez-vous fait pendant quatre ans ? me demande-t-elle doucement en posant sa tasse vide sur la table.

Je la regarde, le sandwich arrêté entre mes mains et mon assiette. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

* * *

Une petite review pour l'auteur ? Bisous et à bientôt ! 


	5. J’ai demandé à la lune

Bonjour à tous,

Désolée pour le retard, mais changement de pc, perte de word, transfert de données chaotique, et beaucoup de taff à mon travail !

Voilà la suite de "If only she knew". Bisous à tous mes revieweurs et lecteurs, et encore désolée pour l'attente !

Chapitre 5 : J'ai demandé à la lune

Je ne sais quoi lui raconter. Elle m'a prise par surprise.

- Vous savez, je vous ai raconté l'essentiel dans mes lettres !

J'essaie de biaiser, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle tombe dans le panneau.

- Hermione... soupira-t-elle, vos lettres étaient plus courtes qu'un devoir de potion de Londubat. Je suis sure que vous avez des anecdotes amusantes à me raconter.

Evidemment, elle ne lâche pas l'affaire. J'aurai dû m'en douter.

- Et bien, en fait non. Ma vie à l'école n'était pas très palpitante…

- Et en dehors de l'école ?

Touché, coulé ! Punaise, elle est douée à ce petit jeu.

- Euh… quelques histoires par-ci par là, mais rien de très sérieux…

Ca y est, je me sens rougir. Je suis pitoyable. Je la vois sourire. Elle est vraiment adorable. Une fois de plus, je me surprends à me demander le goût que ses lèvres ont, à vouloir connaître la texture de sa peau sous mes doigts et… Mais faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à McGonagall de cette façon. Je reporte mon attention sur elle, et remarque qu'elle me dévisage, un sourcil levé. J'ai chaud aux joues, je dois être en plein rougissement. Pitoyable…

- Excusez-moi, Minerva… J'étais ailleurs.

- J'ai bien vu ça. Et avec qui ?

La question à ne surtout pas poser. J'essaie de formuler une réponse crédible, mais un affreux balbutiement franchit mes lèvres.

- Hmmm, oui, c'est tout à fait clair ! se moqua gentiment McGonagall, accentuant le rougissement de son ancienne élève. Bon, il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

- Non !

Mince, pourquoi ais-je répondu cela, et de manière aussi abrupte. Que va-t-elle penser ?

- Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois pour le dîner… C'est très gentil !

- Je vous en prie, Hermione. Cela me fait plaisir. En revanche, essayez d'être présente pour le petit déjeuner demain, sinon les élèves vont croire que vous êtes anorexique. Bonne nuit.

Je la raccompagne à la porte et nos regards se croisent. Le sien est indéchiffrable, mais intense. Que peut-elle bien penser ? Je me penche et lui fais une bise sur la joue. Elle ne parait pas surprise, mais je ne me fie plus depuis longtemps à ses mimiques. Minerva McGonagall cache très bien son jeu. Elle tourne les talons et disparaît dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Je ferme doucement la porte et m'appuie contre le bois. Je soupire. Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Je dois être plus atteinte que je ne le pense… Il faut que j'en parle à Tonks… Elle se moquera probablement de moi, mais la crise de rire passée, elle me donnera sûrement de bons conseils.

Je me couche, épuisée, et m'endormis rapidement, sans savoir à ce moment que Minerva faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, en sortant du lit, je suis à peu près réveillée. Je commence à rattraper mon manque de sommeil, et ça fait du bien. Vivement le week-end que je puisse faire une grasse matinée du feu de Merlin ! Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, j'ai des cours à donner, et surtout un petit déjeuner à prendre. Je m'habille rapidement, mais renonce à me coiffer. Trop de travail, pas assez de temps. Je sors de mes appartements et tombe nez à nez avec Minerva.

- Bonjour Hermione, je venais vous chercher, me dit-elle de but en blanc.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène ! » pensès-je en souriant.

- Bonjour Minerva ! Vous avez l'air fatiguée… des problèmes de sommeil ?

Je la dévisage un instant. Elle a les traits quelque peu tirés, et son visage est un peu pâle.

- J'ai fait un peu de gestion cette nuit, et je me suis couchée tard…

Sa réponse est évasive, et j'ai le sentiment qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Je n'insiste pas, mais je compte bien savoir le fin mot de cette histoire plus tard.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle, discutant de tout et de rien. Pendant le repas, les hiboux arrivent en grand nombre et l'un d'eux dépose un lettre dans mes œufs au bacon. Je reconnais l'écriture de Tonks. Cette dernière me propose de boire un café en début de soirée. Comme l'occasion fait le larron, je m'empresse d'accepter, et écris à même la table la réponse que je confie au volatile terroriste spécialisé dans l'attaque de petit déjeuner.

Ma journée se passe rapidement, et les élèves sont calmes, surtout les serpentard. A mon avis, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de se retrouver dans la peau d'un cochon. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Le soir est enfin venu. Je dîne rapidement dans la grande salle, et m'éclipse vite fait dans le parc. Je quitte Poudlard et peut enfin transplaner. Tonks m'a donné rendez-vous dans un pub londonien dans lequel on traînait souvent pendant ma formation.

Mon ancienne amante est déjà attablée quand j'arrive. Mon Dieu, elle est toujours aussi belle !

- Alors Mione, quoi de neuf à Poudlard ?

- Pas grand-chose, j'ai du sévir un peu avec les serpentard, mais rien d'étonnant…

Nous prenons deux bières que nous savourons longuement. L'alcool déliant les langues, nous en venons à Minerva McGonagall. Tonks hausse un sourcil amusé quand je lui narre les évènement depuis la rentrée.

- Et bien ! Qui aurait cru que notre chère McGonagall tomberait amoureuse ? s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Je recrache une gorgée de bière.

- Pardon ?

- Mais c'est évident Mione ! Ouvre les yeux ! Et j'ai comme l'impression, d'après la façon dont tu en parles, qu'elle ne t'est pas indifférente. Alors fonce ma vieille !

Je fronce les sourcils. Minerva serait amoureuse de moi ? Difficile à croire… Certes, elle est attentive à mon confort, mais de là à dire que son vœu le plus cher est que je l'embrasse, il y a un pas. Et Tonks n'hésite pas à le franchir.

- Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit ce soir, et tires-en des conclusions. Tu verras, demain matin, tu partageras le même point de vue que moi ! ajouta l'auror en finissant son verre.

- Admettons que tu aies raison…

- Tu vois ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai dit « admettons » ! Je fais quoi ?

- Mais c'est évident ! Tu la dragues !

Je m'étouffe une fois de plus. Moi ? Draguer mon ancien professeur ? Je tombe des nues. Comment faire une telle chose ? Et de toutes façons, il existe une grande probabilité pour que nous trompions. Et je n'ai aucune envie de me prendre un râteau ou de la froisser.

Tonks décide de rentrer. Nous payons nos consommations et quittons le bar. Elle me redemande de réfléchir à Minerva et transplane sans attendre ma réponse. Je déteste quand elle fait ça.

Je regagne enfin mes quartiers, et me couche après une douche bien chaude. Je regarde la lune avant de tirer les rideaux d'un coup de baguette. Je songe à Minerva. Il est vrai qu'elle m'attire… Je pourrais même dire que, oui, je suis amoureuse d'elle. Depuis combien de temps ? Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à cette question, je m'endors rapidement. Ca attendra demain.

Bisous à toutes et à tous, et à bientôt !

Link


	6. It's you

**Bonjour à tous,**

**C'est la journée des updates aujourd'hui ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : It's you**

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai encore fait un de ses rêves qui mérite une bonne douche froide après. Ce que je fais dès le saut du lit. Je m'habille rapidement et sors de mes appartements. Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi, ce qui veut dire que demain, j'aurai droit à une grasse matinée bien méritée. J'arrive devant la grande salle. Minerva n'est pas encore là. Il n'y a que deux élèves de dernière année de Serdaigle. Etrange. Bizarre même. Bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre. Et là, j'ai l'idée. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais aller la chercher. Je fais demi tour et me dépêche d'atteindre la tour Gryffondor. Je suis devant sa porte et hésite. Va-t-elle le prendre mal ? Qui vivra verra. Je frappe trois coups secs, et la porte s'ouvre quelques minutes après. Je la regarde et remarque qu'elle a l'air aussi fatiguée que la veille. Elle est en robe de chambre mais, comme je l'avais deviné, son chignon est impeccable.

- Bonjour Minerva.

- Bonjour Hermione. C'est une agréable surprise de vous voir de si bon matin.

J'hausse les sourcils et consulte ma montre. Mince, 6 heures du matin. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe et me souviens avoir eu des problèmes à régler mon réveil hier soir à cause de l'alcool. J'ai dû modifier l'heure par erreur. A ce moment précis, je me traite de gourde et aimerai disparaître six pieds sous terre. Voire même un peu plus.

- Je suis confuse Minerva... J'ai dû vous réveiller...

- Rassurez-vous, je suis debout depuis plus d'une demi heure. Et j'allais justement prendre mon déjeuner. Mais entrez, je serai prête d'ici 5 minutes...

Elle s'efface pour me laisser entrer dans ses appartements. J'étais déjà venu une ou deux fois en dernière année, et je constate que rien a changé. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain, et je me surprends à vouloir jeter un sort pour rendre les murs transparents. Je suis une perverse, on ne se refait pas. Finalement, elle me rejoint. Habillée de la tête aux pieds à quatre épingles, comme à son habitude. En parlant de pieds, je ne contrôle plus les miens. Mes pas m'emmènent vers Minerva, inexorablement. Je ne contrôle rien, comme si j'étais soumise à l'imperium.

Quand j'arrive finalement à rassembler mes esprit, je me retrouve à cinq centimètres de ma collègue, autrement dit pas grand chose. Je me rends compte de la situation dans laquelle je me suis fourrée.

- Minerva... Vous... vous êtes... Je...

- Pardon ? Me demande-t-elle, visiblement inquiète de mon comportement.

- Non, rien.

- Etes-vous souffrante ma chère ?

- Ca va aller, je n'ai pas encore récupéré toutes mes heures de sommeil en retard, c'est tout.

- Vous êtes plus pâle que Peeves... Allongez-vous un instant sur le canapé.

Elle me force à m'asseoir et prend ma température. Cependant, contrairement à la première fois, j'ai soudainement chaud, et mon coeur bat à toute allure. C'est comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine pour sauter dans les mains de Minerva, ce qui serait du plus mauvais effet en cas d'éventuel histoire intime pour l'avenir.

- Vous avez de la fièvre, et votre pouls est anormal. Restez allongée, je vais aller chercher Pomfresh.

- Non, je vais bien, rassurez-vous. Je n'ai que trois heures de cours ce matin, et une en début d'après midi. Je me reposerai après.

Je lui jette un regard suppliant, et elle finit par céder.

- D'accord. Mais à quinze heures, je vous veux endormie ! Vous dormirez dans mes appartements pour ne pas être dérangée par le bruit des élèves regagnant leur salle commune...

J'acquiesce et nous nous dirigeons toutes deux prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Je me sens nauséeuse. Je n'apprécie pas tellement la bière, je la digère mal, alors pourquoi en ai-je bu hier ? Ah oui, c'est la boisson préférée de Tonks. N'empêche, la prochaine fois, ce sera une vodka ou rien ! Tiens, une part de tarte à la mêlasse ! Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé... Elle est délicieuse. Je vais m'en prendre une deuxième ! Personne ne me regarde ? Allez, encore deux pour la route...

Enfin ! Une heure de faite, une heure de moins. Encore trois heures avec les morveux, et je pourrais dormir. Hmmm, un bon lit bien confortable, un édredon moelleux et... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à me gratter depuis ce matin ? J'ai les yeux qui pleurent, mes poumons me brûlent un peu, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir la peau qui tire. Je regarde ma main, elle est rouge et ça me démange horriblement. Je suis sure que c'est la tarte que j'ai avalée. Bon, d'accord. Les tartes. Ca doit être ça... A midi, j'irai voir Pomfresh et après, j'irai botter le cul à Dobby. Profiter de ma gourmandise pour me faire bouffer des trucs avariés, ça va se payer...

Ca passe pas. Ca empire même. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment de la fièvre, et la vision trouble. Encore cinq minutes avant la pause de dix heures. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie, car je ne tiendrai pas une heure de plus dans cet état là. Mais elle va sonner cette foutue cloche ?

Je me précipite la première dans le couloir, bousculant légèrement un élève. Quelques-uns rient sur mon passage. Forcément, je titube, et suis rouge comme une écrevisse. Je finis par tomber misérablement, ayant de plus en plus de mal à avancer et à respirer. J'entends une exclamation choquée, et deux mains puissantes m'aident à me relever.

- Hermione ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une indigestion, une allergie ou un empoisonnement, Minerva, vous avez le choix... murmurés-je péniblement.

- Je vous emmène voir Pomfresh immédiatement.

Tandis qu'elle me traîne vers l'infirmerie, je ne peux m'empêcher de poser une question qui me brûle les lèves.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours présente au bon moment quand on a besoin de vous ?

- C'est le secret des directeurs de Poudlard... me répond-elle amusée. Peut-être un jour vous prendrez ma place, et à ce moment seulement, vous saurez...

- Très drôle Minerva, répliqués-je en toussant.

Pompom s'offusque de voir un professeur, en l'occurrence moi, dans cet état, et me dit que je n'aurai jamais dû me goinfrer autant de tarte. Donc, nouveauté du jour, je suis allergique à la mélasse. Merde, j'adore ça. Tant pis, je me rabattrai sur le chocolat...

Pomfresh me recommande de me reposer, et Minerva l'appuie. Evidemment. Cependant, mesdames, j'ai encore deux cours à assurer, et j'irai ! Je pars la tête haute de l'infirmerie, mais cours vomir deux minutes après. La potion anti-allergène est vraiment infecte...

Je passe la case repas de midi, sans toucher 20 000 francs, l'estomac encore retourné, et expédie ma dernière heure de cours. Je ramasse rapidement mes affaires et me dirige vers les appartements de Minerva. Je donne le mot de passe au portrait et me vautre sur le canapé, n'ayant pas la force de me traîner jusqu'au lit. Je conjure une couette et un oreiller, et ferme les yeux. Vu mon état, je sens que je vais dormir quinze heures minimum. J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille SDF. L'idée de m'endormir dans le couloir m'effleure, un gobelet en fer à mes côtés pour arrondir mes fins de mois. Je m'endors rapidement, sans entendre la porte des appartements qui s'ouvraient doucement.

* * *

Un petit mot pour l'auteur ? A bientôt,

Link9


	7. This Love

Bonjour à tous

Bonne année, tous mes vœux pour 2006 ! Sans plus tarder, le nouveau chap !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : This Love**

J'émerge difficilement. Je m'assois sur le canapé sur lequel j'ai dormi. Quelle heure est-il ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Six heures du matin. Oui, mais de quel jour ? Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis encore chez Minerva. Je tends l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Je fronce les yeux en essayant de voir dans l'obscurité. Il faut que je me souvienne de l'endroit ou se trouve la porte de sortie. J'ai une faim de loup, et je vendrai mon âme pour une bonne douche bien chaude.

Je me lève péniblement et marche, les bras en avant, histoire de ne pas me cogner. Pas de chance, je me prend une table basse dans les genoux, tombe dessus, roule et finit par terre. Je ne crie pas, malgré la douleur de mes tibias. J'entend du bruit dans le pièce d'à côté. Minerva est réveillée, ce qui n'est pas étonnant avec le vacarme que j'ai fait. Sa porte s'ouvre et elle allume la lumière. Je vois son visage passer de l'inquiétude à l'amusement, en passant par l'étonnement.

- Hibernatus a dénié rejoindre le royaume des réveillés ! Se moque Minerva en m'aidant à me relever.

- D'accord, j'ai beaucoup dormi, mais je n'ai pas fait le tour du cadran tout de même, répond-je avec mauvaise humeur.

- En effet, vous avez fait plus... Donc, de vendredi quinze heures à dimanche six heures, ça fait...

- Déjà dimanche ?

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis une loque. Mon plan drague que je n'avais pas encore décidé d'appliquer ne pourra jamais commencé. Qui voudrait sortir avec une marmotte ?

- Vous vous moquez Minerva...

- Non, jetez donc un oeil à l'éphéméride...

Je regarde le calendrier et, effectivement, j'ai dormi plus de 24 heures. Je suis une vraie loque. Je vois déjà s'approcher le licenciement...

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillée ? Demandés-je.

- Vous êtes si mignonne quand vous dormez... Un vrai ange. Ca change de d'habitude ! Me répond-elle un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

Je la regarde intensément, et elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Si elle pouvait lire mes pensées, soit elle prendrait la fuite soit... Non, elle prendrait la fuite !

- Comment vont vos genoux ?

Je soulève le bas de ma robe de sorcier et remarque que des hématomes sont en cours de formation. Minerva se baisse et observe avec attention. Je me sens gênée par la situation, troublée. Si seulement elle pouvait soulever ma robe plus haut et... Non, ne pas penser à ça !

- Allez prendre une bonne douche, et ensuite je vous arrangerai ces bleus disgracieux.

J'acquiesce, attrape au vol une serviette qu'elle me lance et disparais dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me décide pour un bain. Tandis que je me déshabille, l'eau emplit lentement la baignoire immense. De nature peu patiente, je me glisse dans le bain alors qu'il n'a pas fini de couler. Tandis que l'eau chaude recouvre au fur et à mesure ma peau, j'imagine que la porte s'ouvre, que Minerva s'approche doucement de moi, me rejoint dans le bain, m'enlace. Ses vêtements sont trempées, collent à sa peau, moulent ses formes. Elle se penche sur moi et m'embrasse timidement au début, puis de plus en plus sensuellement. Mes mains enserrent sa taille, mes doigts défont les boutons de sa robe, qui flotte à présent à la surface de l'eau. Ma main caresse ses cheveux tandis que l'autre descend négligemment jusque...

- Hermione ! Vous êtes en train d'inonder ma salle de bain !

Je sors de mes pensées. La baignoire déborde, et 2 centimètres d'eau recouvrent le sol. Je coupe l'eau d'un geste rapide, me savonne vigoureusement, lave mes cheveux en deux temps trois mouvement et sors de la baignoire pour patauger dans la catastrophe que j'ai provoquée.

- Bordel de m... Où est ma put... de baguette ?

- Hermione ! Veuillez surveiller votre langage ! Je vous apporte votre baguette...

- NON !

Trop tard, Minerva entre dans la pièce. C'est une pataugeoire, je suis nue, les cheveux trempés dégoulinants sur mes épaules et le fait d'ouvrir la prote a provoqué un courant d'air qui me donne la chair de poule. Je rougis et baisse les yeux. Cependant, mon regard se pose sur mes hématomes, bleu violet à présent. Je suis pathétique, et me dis que j'aurai mieux fait de rester coucher une journée de plus...

Je l'entends soupirer avant de jeter le sort « evanesco ». Je vois ses pieds avancer et sens qu'elle me pose une serviette de bain sur les épaules.

- Dois-je vous frictionner, ou pouvez-vous le faire sans faire de bêtises ?

- Je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai vu pire. Une fois, en pleine réunion professorale, Dumbledore voulut faire une blague à Rogue en faisant apparaître un lapin rose. Seulement, il était fatigué et s'est légèrement trompé dans la formule. Toute la pièce fut envahie de ses charmantes créatures qui commencèrent à grignoter l'ordre du jour, et autres documents importants... Après cela, vous vous doutez que ce n'est pas une petite inondation qui me fera sortir de mes gonds...

Je passe rapidement la serviette en sorte qu'elle couvre mes attributs féminins. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire, attrape un autre linge et me sèche les cheveux.

- Je m'occupe de vos genoux, et ensuite je vous laisse vous habiller. Voyons ça...

Elle sort d'une petite armoire un tube de crème et s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle prend une de mes jambes qu'elle pose sur ses genoux, pose une noisette de crème sur mon bleu et commence à masser doucement. Je ferme les yeux de délice. Elle fait ça si bien. Si Harry, Tonks ou Ginny nous voyaient en ce moment ! Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, entrain de masser les jambes de la directrice de gryffondor à moitié nue. Je suis sure que Ron ferait le détour pour admirer ce spectacle...

- Fini ! S'exclame-t-elle en reposant ma deuxième jambe (mais quand me l'a-t-elle prise ?).

Elle quitte la pièce me laissant sur ma faim. Que dois-je faire ? Lui courir après en essayant de ne pas faire tomber ma serviette et l'embrasser, ou m'habiller et descendre petit déjeuner avec elle comme si de rien n'était ? Non, je ne peux pas. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je la rejoins, je l'attire à moi, je l'embrasse et... je me prends une claque ? Non, il faut être positive dans la vie ! Je prends une grande inspiration, me dirige vers la porte que j'ouvre en grand et avance en sa direction. Malheureusement, ma serviette se prend dans la poignée, s'accroche, et tombe. Je me retrouve à nouveau nue devant elle et je me remets à rougir...

- Un problème Hermione ? Me demande-t-elle sans paraître gênée par ma nudité.

Et mince, elle va croire que je suis exhibitionniste...

- Je… euh... je n'ai pas de vêtements propres... réussis-je à articuler pitoyablement.

- Voulez-vous que je vous prête une de mes robes en attendant ?

J'accepte et la remercie. Je finis par m'habiller, morte de honte. En plus, elle est plus grande que moi, et j'ai l'air ridicule. A chaque pas que j'effectue jusqu'à mes appartements, je manque de marcher sur l'ourlet de la robe et de tomber. En arrivant, je me change et envoie un hibou d'urgence à Tonks. Rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi dans notre bar habituel. J'ai besoin de conseils...

L'avantage d'avoir plus de vingt ans, c'est qu'on tient bien l'alcool. Merde, je viens de trébucher dans le caniveau. Tonks se fout de moi, avant de se prendre en pleine tête un lampadaire, et de s'excuser en disant « Pardon Monsieur... » C'est fout ce qu'on rigole quand on est toutes les deux.

J'arrive enfin dans ma chambre et m'effondre sur le lit. J'essaie de me souvenir de ce qu'a dit mon ancienne amante. Ah oui, il faut que je fasse la cours à Minerva. Pas un simple plan drague. Il faut que je transpire l'intelligence, la culture, sans trop de « ture » tout de même me suis-je empresser d'ajouter, et le savoir vivre. Difficile à faire, les aurors ne sont pas réputés pour leurs bonnes manières. Bon, demain, je serai une nouvelle Hermione. J'arrêterai d'être gauche, et me montrerai sous mon meilleur jour ! Mais d'abord, je dois désaouler...

* * *

Gros bisous et à bientôt, 

Link


	8. I'm under your spell

**Hello everybody !**

**Voilà la suite d'une des fics les plus gourdes que j'ai écrite. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Merci à tous mes revieweurs et lecteurs !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : I'm under your spell**

C'est le début de la semaine, j'ai la gueule de bois, je n'ai pas profité de mon week-end. En gros, je suis de très mauvaise humeur. Quand j'arrive dans la grande salle, le petit déjeuner est quasiment terminé. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté de Minerva et cette dernière me sourit.

- Bonjour Hermione. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

Je répond par un grognement et me demande si elle a compris que je lui rendais son bonjour. Elle rit avec distinction et me sert une tasse de café bien noir. Je le bois d'une traite après l'avoir remercié et attrape une tartine beurrée.

Minerva s'apprête à partir quand je me souviens que je dois lui faire la cours de manière distinguée.

- Au fait Minerva, que diriez-vous de dîner ce soir en ma compagnie ? Lui murmurés-je avant qu'elle ne quitte son siège.

- C'est ce que nous faisons tous les soirs, Hermione. Enfin, quand vous trouvez le chemin de la grande salle... ajoute-t-elle, caustique.

Je réprime un sarcasme.

- Je voulais dire en dehors de Poudlard. J'aimerai vous entretenir sur mon avenir professionnel.

Elle acquiesce avec un demi sourire et quitte la grande salle. Je la regarde s'éloigner et mes yeux glissent subrepticement sur son postérieur. Une quinte de toux me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je tourne la tête et dévisage Rogue.

- Essayez d'être un peu plus discrète, professeur Granger...

- Merci cher collègue, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir...

- Elle adore le japonais. Bonne journée !

Trop surprise pour répondre quoi que ce soit, je le vois s'éloigner dans son habituel tourbillon de cape noire.

La journée se passe rapidement. Trop rapidement. Mon mal de crâne est à peine fini que je sors de la grande salle. Je voulais partir plus tôt au restaurant, mais Minerva a insisté pour que nous surveillions le dîner. Finalement, elle prend son manteau et nous nous dirigeons vers les grilles de Poudlard.

- Où dois-je transplaner Hermione ? Me demande-t-elle, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

- Si je vous le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise... dis-je de ma voix la plus mystérieuse.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et nous fais transplaner. Quand le décor se stabilise, nous sommes dans une petite ruelle de Londres. Je me sépare d'elle avec regret. J'aurai voulu prolonger cette étreinte mais bon, ce sera pour plus tard. Je n'ose lui prendre la main pour l'emmener jusqu'au restaurant, alors je lui fais signe de venir.

Son visage s'illumine alors qu'elle regarde l'enseigne de l'établissement japonais. Elle me gratifie d'un sourire qui me fait fondre. Je lui ouvre la porte et la laisse galamment passer.

Nous passons commande et dégustons un apéritif. Les sujets de discussion sont banals : Poudlard, les élèves, l'actualité, les dernières découvertes magiques. Minerva pose ses baguettes, finit son verre de vin et plonge son regard dans le mien, posant son menton sur ses mains.

- Maintenant que nous avons discuté de tout et de rien, que vouliez vous me dire qui nécessitait une invitation dans ce magnifique restaurant ?

Je suis prise de cours. Certes, mon discours était au point, je l'ai répété au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois dans ma tête, mais j'ai envie de prolonger ce moment d'intimité.

Je décide donc de lâcher les informations au compte goutte.

- En fait, commencés-je en prenant mon temps, je voulais vous annoncer ma décision de rester à Poudlard.

Minerva arbore à présent un sourire qui m'est bien familier, le sourire du « je vous l'avais bien dit », que j'ai utilisé un nombre incalculable de fois avec Harry et Ron.

- Et ? Continue-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Ceci, vous auriez pu me le dire dans mon bureau à Poudlard. Donc ?

- Le reste, vous le saurez plus tard...

Elle fronce les sourcils et je souris. J'appelle le garçon, paye l'addition malgré les protestations de ma collègue, et nous transplanons pour les grilles de Poudlard. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux la prendre dans mes bras, puisqu'elle connaît le chemin.

Nous gagnons mes appartements. Je lui propose de s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que je fais apparaître deux verres de chardonay bien frais. Nous trinquons à nous, au collège, au fait que je reste en tant qu'enseignante.

Alors, Hermione. Allez-vous vous décider à parler, ou dois-je vous tirer les vers du nez ?

- Depuis quand êtes-vous aussi impatiente, Minerva ? Répliquais-je, sarcastique.

- Depuis que j'ai l'impression que ce que vous me cachez devrait me faire plaisir, me répond-elle du tac au tac.

« Je l'espère... Oh oui, je l'espère... »

Je me remémore mon discours, et le trouve stupide et complètement inapproprié. Je finis par prendre mon courage de gryffondor à deux mains, et me penche sur elle. Ses lèvres m'attirent inexorablement. Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse le plus délicatement possible. Cependant, une lumière rouge s'allume dans mon esprit. J'ai l'impression que je fais une bêtise. Je me dégage subitement et sors de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Je cours dans le couloir sombre, ne sachant pas où aller. Je finis par m'arrêter, et m'appuie contre un mur. Et là, ma stupidité me saute à la figure : je suis partie de mes propres appartements. Non mais quelle gourde !

* * *

Un chapitre court, désolée, la suite sera mieux !

A bientôt,

Link


	9. Kiss me

**Les mises à jour, le retour ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avais une tonne de boulot. En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 9 : Kiss me**

Bon, récapitulons l'embarras dans lequel je me suis encore fourrée. Il est minuit passé, et je suis dans un couloir de Poudlard. Mauvais point. J'ai passé une soirée magnifique avec McGonagall, bon point. Je l'ai embrassée, bon point, mais j'ai fui comme une lâche et me retrouve à la rue de mes propres appartements. Deux mauvais points. Total : je suis une quiche.

J'essaie de me souvenir de ce fameux baiser. J'étais tellement apeurée que je n'ai pas fait attention aux réactions de la deuxième principale intéressée. M'a-t-elle embrassée en retour ? Je tente de tirer mon esprit du flou artistique dans lequel il est englué. Peine perdue... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Mais Minerva est-elle entrain de m'attendre ? Et pourquoi ? Pour m'embrasser, me mettre une claque qui retentirait dans tout le château, ou pour annoncer mon renvoi pur et simple sans indemnités ? Je m'assois un moment contre le mur et soupire. Aurais-je tout gâché avant même que cela ne commence ?

Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent me tirent de mes pensées. Je me relève rapidement et vois Rogue se rapprocher. Ce dernier a le regard froid et, quand il me voit, ses lèvres forment un rictus.

Que faites-vous ici, professeur Granger ? Je vous croyais en compagnie de notre directrice...

Je le croyais aussi...

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu.

Quoique vous ayez encore fait comme ineptie, sachez qu'elle n'est pas rancunière. C'est bien sa seule qualité... Bonne nuit, professeur Granger.

Vous de même, professeur Rogue.

Tandis qu'il s'éloigne, je prends la direction opposée pour rejoindre mes appartements. Une fois là-bas et bien... adviendra que pourra !

Je suis à présent devant la porte qui mène à mon salon, et je vois de la lumière filtrée. Mince, apparemment, elle m'a attendue. Je prends une grande inspiration, et donne le mot de passe pour pénétrer chez moi. Elle est là, assise sur le canapé, buvant une tasse de thé et lisant un traité de métamorphose qu'elle avait dû trouver dans ma bibliothèque.

J'ai cru que vous ne reviendrez pas, Hermione... dit-elle sans lever les yeux de l'ouvrage.

Je ne sais que répondre, et reste debout, maladroite, me tordant nerveusement les mains comme une gamine qui venait d'être prise en faute.

Venez donc vous asseoir, il me semble que nous devons discuter.

Je commence à trembler, et m'assois gauchement à une distance raisonnable d'elle. Elle finit par fermer le livre et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je ne sais quoi dire. Mes mains deviennent moites. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle ressent. Est-elle en colère, déçue ?

Pourquoi ? Me demande-t-elle tout simplement.

Je... en fait...

Allez Hermione, tu es une gryffondor, et une auror. Un peu plus de courage que diable !

Je vous aime, Minerva...

Ma voix est un murmure quasi inaudible.

Est-ce si difficile à dire que cela ?

Je suis étonnée. En fait, l'expression la plus exact est « sur le cul ». Je secoue la tête. Non, en fait, une fois lancé, ça vient tout seul.

Et il vous a fallu aussi longtemps pour le dire ? Continue-t-elle.

Je suis prise au dépourvu. Que pourrais-je répondre à cela ?

Qu'attendez-vous pour recommencer ? Il me semble que nous avons été interrompu tout à l'heure…

Je fixe à présent ses lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire charmant. Je m'approche aussi doucement que possible, tentant de freiner l'envie brutale et animale de l'embrasser qui me tenaille. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, et l'enlace. Je sens ses mains qui caressent mon cou, mes cheveux, tandis qu'elle approfondit le baiser. Ma langue vient taquiner la sienne, et cela n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire, le moins de monde ! Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je l'allonge sur le canapé, et commence à caresser son corps à travers ses vêtements. Ses doigts parcourent ma nuque, mon dos, mes hanches. Mes mains agrippent les boutons de sa robe et commencent à les défaire. Cependant, elle arrête mon geste.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Hermione... me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je frissonne en sentant son souffle chaud sur mon cou. Elle se dégage de mon étreinte et pose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je passe vous prendre demain. Nous reparlerons de tout cela…

Sur le pas de la porte elle me sourit et disparaît dans le couloir. Je soupire et m'affale sur le canapé. Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Je prend une bonne douche, puis passe un pyjama confortable. Une fois dans mon lit, je sens une immense déception m'envahir. J'aurai voulu qu'elle reste pour la nuit. Sans arrière pensée. Enfin si, mais je peux me contrôler. J'aurai vraiment voulu dormir contre elle, ma tête nichée dans le creux de son cou, sentir ses cheveux sur son visage, son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

Bon, c'est décidé, je pars la rejoindre. En espérant qu'elle n'a pas changé le mot de passe de ses appartements. J'attrape ma chemise de nuit et la met tandis que je me dirige vers les appartements de mon amante. Mon amante… cette pensée m'amuse. Qui l'aurait cru.

Je frappe délicatement trois coups à sa porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle m'ouvre. Elle porte un pyjama en soie verte, son chignon est lâché, et ses cheveux retombent gracieusement sur ses épaules.

- Hermione ?

- Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je ne voulais pas passer cette nuit loin de vous.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je l'embrasse et me faufile jusqu'à sa chambre. Je sens son regard sur moi alors que je pénètre dans la pièce, retire ma robe de chambre pour la poser sur une chaise et me glisse sous les draps. Je remonte la couette sur mes épaules et attend patiemment que Minerva me rejoigne. Je la vois, accoudée contre la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes impossible ! dit-elle, amusée.

Nous nous regardons intensément, et elle vient me rejoindre. Cependant, comme pour me narguer, elle s'allonge à une distance raisonnable de moi, comme si nous étions deux amies forcées de partager le même lit. Pourquoi est-ce à moi de faire encore le premier pas ? Bon, je sais, je me suis un peu incrustée…

Je me colle à elle et l'enlace. Sa respiration régulière calme le feu intérieur qui me consume mais, parallèlement, sentir sa poitrine sous moi me donne des envies. Je l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible, tentant de cacher le désir que j'éprouve. Je finis par m'endormir, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose : une douche froide.

**- - -**

La suite bientôt ! Bisous à tous !


	10. My favorite game

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard, vraiment désolée ! En tout cas, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. En espérant que la suite des aventures d'Hermione vous plaira !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : My favorite game**

Pour une fois, je me réveille tôt. Apparemment, j'ai enfin récupérer et mon manque de sommeil, et mes vieilles habitudes de première de la classe. Et, comble du bonheur, Minerva n'est pas encore réveillée. Je me glisse silencieusement hors du lit et disparaît dans le salon, après avoir récupéré ma robe de chambre. Pour une fois, je vais lui faire une surprise. Je cours jusqu'à mes appartements, m'habille convenablement à la hâte et me dirige d'un pas rapide et souple vers les cuisines.

Mais, comme d'habitude me diriez-vous, un évènement bouleversa mes projets. Alors que j'avançais rapidement dans les couloirs, un mur d'un propreté douteuse attira mon regard. Je freinais brusquement quant un mot attira mon attention : héritier.

Tous les voyants de mon cerveau s'allumèrent d'un beau rouge et un panneau lumineux avec inscrit « attention, ennuis à venir » clignotait joyeusement.

Je m'approchais donc et soupirait. « La chambre des secrets est réouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! »

Mouais, c'est du réchauffé tout ça. Pourquoi suis-je toujours seule sur les lieux d'un crime, alors que j'aurai franchement besoin d'aide ?

- AAHHH ! J'ai toujours su que vous et Potter étiez mêlés à cette affaire ! hurla une voix bien trop familière.

Finalement, j'aurai mieux fait de fermer ma gueule. Rusard n'était pas franchement l'aide dont j'avais besoin et puis, mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée…

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en soufflant. Toujours aussi bête, le concierge. Que Merlin me vienne en aide !

- Un problème, professeur Granger ? demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et croisais le regard de la directrice, Merlin soit loué !

- Mr Rusard pense juste que je me suis amusée ce matin à rouvrir la chambre des secrets, rien que ça… Et je vous parie que ses hurlements de goret égorgés vont rameuter la moitié de Poudlard…

A peine eus-je prononcer ces mots que de multiple bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le corridor.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Minerva sourit et j'aurai voulu l'embrasser. Mais bon, faut savoir se tenir en public.

- Jamais deux sans trois… grogna une voix glaciale.

Je reconnus sans problème celle du professeur Rogue.

- Approchez-vous, Severus. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit. Monsieur Rusard, pourriez-vous éloigner les élèves, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Minerva en s'approchant de l'inscription.

- Est-ce du sang ? interrogea un homme adulte, d'une quarantaine d'année, que je n'avais jamais aperçu.

Et là, mes bons réflexes d'auror prirent le dessus de la courtoisie. Je sortis promptement ma baguette, la colla sous le menton du suspect et le souleva par la robe pour le coller contre le mur.

- Veuillez décliner identité, métier, lieu d'habitation !

L'homme, assez petit et plutôt grassouillet, avait les cheveux bruns, une calvitie naissante et des petits yeux noirs châtains. A coup sûr, il avait certains traits intéressants, mais la loterie génétique n'avait pas joué en sa faveur.

- Je suis John Sejudro, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais vous auriez pu le savoir si vous ne passiez pas vos repas à dormir sur la table professorale… répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Mais c'est qu'il commençait à m'échauffer les oreilles, le bout de bâton merdeux.

- Je serai toi, je ferai pas le malin. Tu es le suspect principal dans cette enquête. Alors pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, sinon il y aura une bavure…

- Vous n'êtes pas une auror en fonction, miss Granger… Veuillez me lâcher ou je porte plainte.

Je laissai le crétin retomber lourdement sur le sol et me tournai vers Minerva. Cette dernière avait assisté à la scène, les bras croisés, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, tandis que Rogue contemplait le plafond.

- Professeur Sejudro, je vous propose d'aller calmer les élèves dans la grande salle, commença Rogue.

Ce dernier acquiesça et partit rapidement, comme pressé de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. J'haussai les épaules. Qu'il dégage, ça me fera de l'air.

- Que proposez-vous, Hermione ? demanda Minerva.

- Allons interroger Mimi Geignarde… Si la chambre a été réouverte, elle doit être au courant, répondis-je.

Rogue me regardait d'un air froid, tourna les talons et partit en direction des toilettes du deuxième étage. J'haussais les épaules et invitai Minerva à me suivre.

- Pourquoi avez-vous agressé le nouvel enseignant ? me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Devais-je lui répondre que c'était sa tête de con qui ne me revenait pas ?

- Il ne m'inspira pas confiance…

- Comme tout le monde Hermione, c'est le gros défaut des aurors.

- Si vous le dites…

Quand nous arrivâmes dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, nos pieds pataugeaient dans une eau douteuse. Rogue regardait avec dégoût ses chaussure, le même dégoût avec lequel il regardait Harry.

- Mimi ? appelais-je.

Le fantôme sortit de la cuvette des toilettes et me regarda bizarrement.

- Ah… Te revoilà, toi ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas refaire tes mixtures étranges dans mes toilettes.

- Non rassure-toi. As-tu vu quelqu'un dans le coin récemment ?

Mimi se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Minerva tentait de masquer un sourire tandis que Rogue levait les yeux au ciel.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Personne ne vient rendre visite à la pauvre Mimi Geignarde ! Est-ce que Harry est là ?

- Non, mais je suis sure qu'il passera te voir prochainement.

- J'espère ! Il n'y a que lui qui me comprenait et…

Je tournai le dos et sortis des toilettes. Je ne voulais entendre sa litanie de fantôme abandonné. Mes deux anciens professeurs me suivirent assez rapidement.

- Quelle mixture ? me demanda froidement Rogue en refermant la porte derrière laquelle Mimi Geignarde braillait à qui voulait l'entendre que personne ne l'aimait.

- Du polynectar, pendant sa deuxième année… répondit Minerva en s'éloignant en direction de son bureau.

Rogue eut une moue dans laquelle je devinais de la surprise.

- Et ça vous prend souvent de concocter des potions difficiles dans des lieux aussi inappropriés ?

- C'est mon jeu favori… répliqués-je en suivant Madame la Directrice.

Il était grand temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle. Un autre de mes jeux préférés !

* * *

Bisous tout le monde ! 

Link9


	11. NOT AN ADDICT

CHAPITRE 11 : NOT AN ADDICT

Coucou tout le monde !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Après plus de deux ans d'absence, j'ai enfin des idées pour poursuivre cette fic. Sans plus tarder, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Très bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Bisous,

Link9

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : NOT AN ADDICT**

- Mais c'est… c'est un bouge ! grogna Tonks en marchant dans une espèce de boue marron verte.

- Vas-y, dis le plus fort, je suis sûr que les bébés basiliques ne t'ont pas entendu, répliqua Harry.

- Vous pouvez pas la fermer ? dis-je en donnant un coup de baguette sur la tête de mes deux amis.

- Si tu refais ça Hermione, je n'ouvre pas la chambre des secrets…

- Ah ouais ? Et bien si un élève se fait dévorer dans la nuit, tu diras à ces parents que c'est de ta faute car tu as fait ton sale gosse, réplique Tonks, ironique.

- Et bien, ouvre la, cette foutue porte, Mademoiselle « Je devrais passer chez le coiffeur car mes cheveux roses sont assortis au gilet d'Ombrage » ! répond le survivant.

- Oh, et c'est Monsieur « Je parle fourchelang parce qu'un mégalomane a joué avec mon cerveau » qui me dit ça ?

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que s'il y a quelque chose de vivant derrière cette porte, il nous attend avec impatience pour nous grignoter ! Alors arrêtez vos conneries ! Tonks, ferme-la, et Harry, ouvre-moi cette putain de porte !

Mon ancienne amante croise les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que mon meilleur ami me jette un regard noir. Cependant, il émet une espèce de sifflement rauque et les deux battants de la porte s'écartent dans un bruit sinistre.

Je désigne Harry du doigt et lui fais un geste qui signifie : « Je passe devant, tu me couvres ».

Tonks se mets en position, baguette levée. Je lui fais un autre signe de main et elle lance un lumos informulé. La baguette projette un rayon de lumière qui emplit la pièce. Je pénètre rapidement, et balaye la pièce de regard. Rien.

Je fais signe à mes deux amis de venir pour inspecter le refuge de Serpentard. Je leur indique sans bruit que je vais fouiller près de la statue. Harry part à droite, et Tonks à gauche. Cependant, après vingt minutes d'inspection, nous nous rendons à l'évidence : la chambre des secrets est vide. Si on excepte bien sûr le cadavre pourrissant du basilique qu'Harry avait occis quelques années plus tôt.

- Mais quelle puanteur ! grogna Tonks en regardant le reptile en décomposition.

- Ah, ça me rappelle l'odeur de ta chambre… répond Harry, faussement nostalgique.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! les préviens-je. Bon, on va remonter ça et l'examiner…

- Je ne touche pas ce truc grouillant de vers ! me coupe Tonks.

- Harry ?

- Non, Mione, c'est ton idée ! me répond-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Je marmonne mon mécontentement et, d'un mobilis corpus bien lancé, je soulève l'imposante masse au dessus du sol.

- Hermione ! Fait gaffe ! Tu m'as foutu des asticots dans les cheveux ! hurle Tonks en ébouriffant sa tignasse rose.

J'hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « je m'en moque complètement » et suis Harry le long du tunnel qui nous ramènera aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Une fois regagné l'antre du spectre, je jette un coup d'œil aux miroirs. Nous sommes sales, couverts de boue, des algues dans les cheveux. Je tuerai père et mère pour une bonne douche bien chaude. Je pose le basilique au sol et soupire. On a passé une heure dans ce taudis pour rien. La porte des toilettes s'ouvre, laissant apparaître les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall. Le maître des potions fusille du regard le survivant, qui se met automatiquement en mode défense. Je sens que les sarcasmes ne vont pas tarder à pleuvoir.

- Professeur McGonagall ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Hermione m'a donné quelques nouvelles, mais je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes en pleine forme.

Je me retourne vers Tonks et lui fais les gros yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de dire ça ? Je lui fais signe discrètement de la fermer avant de m'embarrasser encore plus.

- De même Nymphodora, répond McGonagall, amusée. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est vide de chez vide… grogna Harry.

- Myope comme vous l'êtes, vous ne verriez pas un basilic s'il se promenait devant vous, réplique Rogue.

- Allez voir, puisque vous êtes si malin ! Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais… Votre cher maître ne vous a pas appris le fourchelang. Comme c'est dommage ! Une fois de plus, vous devez vous en remettre à moi !

Je soupire et laisse les deux hommes à leur échange houleux.

- Minerva, auriez-vous une pièce pour que j'examine cette… chose ?

- Bien sûr Hermione, suivez-moi.

- Euh… pourrai-je avoir votre attention ? demandé-je à Harry et Rogue qui en étaient presque aux mains. Rien de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ne doit sortir de cette pièce. Notre charlatan ne doit pas savoir qu'on a ouvert la chambre.

- Compris Potter ? Arriverez-vous enfin à fermer votre esprit ou faut-il un autre mort pour que vous preniez cela au sérieux ?

- Cette fois, je vais me le faire… grogne Harry en armant son poing.

Atterrée, je laisse les deux hommes de Cro-Magnon régler leur compte et je sors des toilettes avec Minerva, Tonks, et mon cadavre en décomposition. Alors que la directrice de Poudlard ferme la porte, nous entendons des couinements de Mimi Geignarde qui, je cite, se réjouit que deux hommes se battent pour elle.

- Je dois retourner au ministère, finit par dire Nymphodora. Quand Harry aura fini sa discussion avec Rogue, vous pouvez me l'envoyer ?

- Avec plaisir… Mais tu sais, deux hommes aux toilettes qui jouent à celui qui à la plus longue… baguette magique, me reprend-je rapidement, ça peut durer longtemps !

McGonagall lève les yeux au ciel et je me mords les lèvres. Dieu ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre moi, de… Non, je ne suis pas accroc, pas du tout ! Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps, j'ai un reptile à décortiquer.

Tandis que la métamorphomage s'éloigne, je suis Minerva dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Nous la verrouillons magiquement et je fais apparaître la panoplie complète du parfait médecin légiste.

- Vous êtes sure que vous voulez assister à ça ? demandé-je à mon amante.

- Oui, je suis curieuse de voir ce que vous allez tirer de cette charogne, Hermione.

Je passe des longs gants en peau de dragon, mets des lunettes de protection et attrape un scalpel. La peau pourrie du basilique se détache facilement. Je fais une large ouverture sur l'abdomen et plonge avec dégoût les mains dans le corps à la recherche des organes de reproduction. La première chose à savoir est si c'est un mâle ou une femelle. Et dans le dernier cas, si mademoiselle a eu une progéniture.

Je sens des choses qui me grouillent sur le bras et respire de plus en plus rapidement.

- Vous allez bien, ma chère ? me demande Minerva. Vous êtes bien pâle…

- Oui, tout va bien… Très bien même… dis-je en déglutissant bruyamment.

Je finis par sortir ce qui semble être un intestin et le pose sur la table. Mais l'organe glisse et tombe sur le sol en un affreux bruit de succion répugnant. Je sens de la bile qui tente d'escalader mon œsophage alors que je contemple des milliers d'asticots blancs qui veulent s'échapper de l'intestin. Je reporte mon attention sur le reptile mais la vision n'est pas plus engageante. Je replonge mes bras et finit par trouver ce que je cherche.

- Bonne nouvelle, c'est un garçon ! dis-je en souriant.

Je ne peux ajouter plus. J'ai un gros coup de chaud, ma vision s'assombrit et je me sens partir en arrière. La dernière pensée consciente que j'ai est : « Je veux bien m'évanouir mais, par pitié Merlin, faite que ma tête ne tombe pas dans les vers ! »


	12. I'm not dead

Bonjour tout le monde !

Cette fois, vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup à attendre, bande de petits veinards !

Je remercie tous les revieweurs et surtout, rappelez-vous : Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bisous et bonne lecture,

A bientôt,

Link9

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : I'M NOT DEAD**

Je me réveille à l'infirmerie et la première chose que je fais, c'est vomir dans la bassine la plus proche. Je revois encore les asticots me grouiller le long de la peau. J'ai horreur de ces bestioles. Pomfresh se penche sur moi et m'enfonce un thermomètre dans la bouche. J'ai envie de le recracher. Je regarde ma montre. Ca va, je ne suis restée évanouie que quinze petites minutes. Gros progrès !

- Pas de fièvre… marmonne l'infirmière.

- Donc je peux y aller ? demandé-je, pleine d'espoir.

- Je suppose que je ne peux m'y opposer de toute façon…

Pomfresh lève les yeux au ciel. Je sors du lit, ramasse ma cape.

- Où est Madame la Directrice ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait nettoyer le zoo que vous avez installé au deuxième étage. Bon, je vous laisse… Il faut que je m'occupe de Severus. Quelqu'un a essayé de lui redresser le nez à coups de poing…

- J'ai tout entendu, Pompom ! grogna une voix grave que je reconnais immédiatement.

Je souris et quitte l'antre de Pomfresh et me mets en route pour le deuxième étage.

Quand j'arrive devant la salle de classe, Minerva donne les derniers coups de baguettes à la pièce. Elle est à présent d'une propreté immaculée et, ô joie !, tous les asticots gluants ont disparu…

- Minerva ?

- Ah, Hermione… Vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir pendant votre sieste ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et sourit.

Euh… Je veux bien, mais réfléchir à quoi ? A nous deux, ou à cette grotesque farce du retour de l'héritier ? Dans le doute, je prends le sujet qui est le moins risqué à controverse et polémiques.

- Oui, j'ai une idée de comment piéger le coupable… Mais allons en discuter ailleurs. Les murs ont des oreilles…

Elle acquiesce et me fait signe de la suivre. Nous nous engageons dans les couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'à son bureau. Tandis que je ferme la porte, elle fait apparaître deux tasses de thé fumant et des morceaux de chocolat noir. Excellente idée ! Alors que je mords à pleine dent dans la tablette, je remets mes idées en place.

- Il n'y a rien dans la chambre, et ce n'est pas cette chose que j'ai découpée qui aurait pu faire un rejeton. Donc, je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui a eu vent de l'histoire de Jedusor, mais qui n'était pas à Poudlard pendant ma deuxième année. Ce qui fait que votre nouveau professeur, je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle…

- John Sejudro…

- Ouais, ce qui fait que ce type est le parfait coupable ! En plus, il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, mais je ne sais qui…

- Admettons que ce soit lui. Que comptez-vous faire pour le prouver ? demande Minerva, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- J'ai ma petite idée… En tout cas, ça va être amusant, si vous me donnez carte blanche.

Je me rapproche d'elle et m'assois sur son bureau, et quelques centimètres seulement nous séparent.

- Nous avons commencé quelque chose hier soir, et je rêve de le continuer… murmuré-je sensuellement à son oreille.

- Hermione… Je le voudrais aussi, mais j'ai pris énormément de retard. Vous voyez cette pile de parchemin ? me dit-elle en désignant du menton une pile qui doit faire un mètre de hauteur. Il faut que ce soit traité pour ce soir…

- Je comprends… Mais je viens vous chercher pour dîner, et ensuite, vous me consacrerez votre soirée.

- Promis Hermione.

Avant de m'éclipser, je dépose un court et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. J'allais tout de même pas partir sans rien !

* * *

Je pose ma plume et contemple l'enveloppe qui scellera le destin de ce sombre individu. En voyant le nom que j'ai écrit, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire sadiquement. Sous peu, ce Sejudro allait avoir de la visite… MOUHAHAHAH !!

Et merde, faut que je me dépêche, j'ai cour sous peu. Les petits serpentard ont intérêt à bien se tenir, je ne leur ferai pas de cadeau.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du dîner…

- Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur, Hermione. Vous avez passé une bonne après midi ? me demande Minerva en me passant la corbeille de pain.

- Excellente. J'ai retiré une bonne cinquantaine de points aux serpentard et…

Quelqu'un s'étouffe à ma droite. Je tourne la tête. Il s'agit de Rogue. Il a l'air extrêmement contrarié. Est-ce à cause des points retirés, ou du pansement rose qui orne son nez ? Je n'ose lui demander, de peur de me faire mordre. Et mes vaccins ne sont pas à jour…

- Un problème, Severus ? demande Minerva.

- Grumph ! répond ce dernier, froissant sa serviette de rage.

Soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent en grand. Et c'est une Trelawney plus ivre qu'à l'accoutumée qui vient troubler notre repas, les cheveux hirsutes, une bouteille vide à la main.

- Elle est encore là ? chuchoté-je à Minerva.

- Malheureusement oui… murmure la directrice, d'un air affligé.

- L'héritier de Serpentard n'est pas mort ! Il a renaît de ses cendres, plus fort, plus machiavélique que jamais ! hurle la voyante, en promenant un index tremblant sur l'assistance médusé.

Les élèves se mettent à hurler, terrorisés. Je jette un regard sur Sejudro. Ce dernier a l'air surpris. Vas-y, joue l'innocent, demain sera ta dernière journée à Poudlard. Enfin, je l'espère…

* * *

Il nous a fallu une bonne heure pour calmer les élèves. Severus a dû tempérer l'enthousiasme des serpentard, tandis que Bibine a fait des pieds et des mains pour que l'autre sac à vin de voyante regagne ses pénates. Bref, une soirée très agitée… Mais finalement, sur les coups de 23 heures, j'ai pu rejoindre Minerva dans ses appartements. A présent, nous sommes côte à côte, sur le canapé de son salon, dégustant un verre de Chardonnay bien frais pour nous détendre.

- Quelle soirée ! soupiré-je en me laissant aller contre Minerva.

Cette dernière me prend dans ses bras, et je soupire d'aise. Je sens sa poitrine contre moi, et cela me fait frissonner.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous prévu pour demain ? me demande-t-elle, intriguée.

- C'est une surprise. Mais rendez-vous dans la classe de Sejudro à neuf heures pile. Et ensuite, vous me ferez glisser votre souvenir dans une pensine, que je puisse me régaler…

Je pose mon verre sur la table basse, et m'assois sur elle. Je retire délicatement ses lunettes.

- Assez bavarder Minerva…

Je l'embrasse sensuellement. Elle répond au baiser, tout en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je déboutonne sa robe, lentement. Cette fois, rien ne peut nous arrêter, la nuit est à nous !


	13. Dès que J'te vois

Bonjour tout le monde !

Sans plus tarder, voilà la suite de cette fic !

Bonne lecture et joyeux noël à tous !

Bisous,

Link9

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : Dès que J'te vois...**

Je suis maudite ! Je dois avoir le sinistros au cul, c'est pas possible autrement. ARGH ! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi on ne peut pas nous foutre la paix, Minerva et Moi, ne serait-ce que vingt petites minutes ? Le temps de... Enfin bref, vous avez compris, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Je sais que vingt minutes, c'est très court, trop court pour une première fois mais honnêtement, je m'en contenterai !

Je suis frustrée et, si Minerva ne m'avait pas retenu, j'aurai refroidi Rusard. Saleté de concierge, il faut le virer ! Oser nous déranger alors que nous allions ENFIN passer à l'acte. Et pour quoi ? Pour nous prévenir que le faux héritier avait encore tagué le mur. Pfff, comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Je me suis rhabillée et j'ai quitté les appartements de mon amante pour voir ce qu'il en était. Et l'inscription, toujours la même, était inscrite en rouge sur le mur. Manque d'originalité. Toujours le même message. J'ai demandé à Rusard de me laisser seule puis, ni vue ni connue, j'ai fait apparaître un gros feutre noir.

Je réfléchis quelques instants à la meilleure formulation puis, de ma plus belle écriture, j'inscris quelques mots. Demain, j'en connais un qui va s'étouffer ! Je fais disparaître mon feutre, et me promène dans les couloirs, direction les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Une fois arrivée, le fantôme m'arrose de ses pleurs abondants. Non, depuis Harry, elle n'a pas eu de visite. J'hausse les épaules, et la laisse à sa tragédie. J'essore ma robe trempée et regagne les appartements de Minerva. L'appartement est dans le noir, et la directrice n'est pas dans le salon. Merde, elle est déjà couchée. Je la rejoins discrètement, ôte mes vêtements et me glisse sous les draps. Elle ne dort pas encore mais presque.

- Nous devrons reprendre demain, Hermione... me murmure-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

J'ai une moue contrite. C'est que je suis d'humeur coquine ce soir.

- Mais... Minerva...

- On se lève tôt demain. Mais promis, nous trouverons bien un moment en tête à tête.

Je grogne mon mécontentement. Elle m'embrasse et je la prends dans mes bras. Je sens sa tête se poser sur ma poitrine et son souffle chaud me fait frissonner. Ses doigts effleurent mon ventre doucement, sensuellement. Ils remontent lentement, en direction de ma poitrine. J'ai un coup de chaud. Elle se redresse et m'embrasse profondément, je lui rends son baiser, et alors que j'allais lui ôter son haut de pyjama, elle me murmure à l'oreille :

- Attendez encore un peu, Hermione. Ca n'en sera que meilleur...

Sa voix est une promesse de plaisirs intenses. Aussi j'acquiesce, et me rallonge, pourtant à deux doigts de me jeter dans un bain glacé. Je finis par m'endormir, je ne sais trop comment, mais mes rêves sont une répétition pour la première de demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, Minerva me réveille doucement, par ce qui semble être un millier de baisers. Je soupire d'aise. Je la serre dans mes bras, et lui caresse tendrement le dos. J'aimerai rester comme ça toute la journée, mais j'ai des cours à assurer, et une mise à mort à organiser. Nous nous levons, et nous dirigeons dans la salle de bain. Je me lave les dents pendant que Minerva prend sa douche. J'aimerai pouvoir jeter un coup d'oeil, mais je sens que si je le fais, je vais me prendre un jet d'eau dans la figure.

Alors que je crache le dentifrice dans le lavabo et me rince les dents, mon amante sort de la douche, une serviette autour de son corps. Merlin qu'elle est magnifique. J'ai envie de lui retirer la serviette et de... Vite, une douche froide, ça me calmera.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle, un attroupement d'élèves et de professeurs attirent notre attention. Certains ricanent. Apparemment, mon message a été trouvé.

En dessous de « La chambre des secrets est réouverte. Prenez garde, ennemis de l'Héritier », mon « Faudrait encore que tu saches où elle est, gros malin ! » fait beaucoup d'effet !

Minerva retient un sourire. Je le vois à ses lèvres qui se plissent. Quant à Rogue, toujours aussi blafard, je remarque ses épaules qui se secouent à intervalle régulier. Je balaye la foule du regard et bingo, qui vois-je ? Mon principal suspect, blanc comme un linge. La directrice frappe dans ses mains, réclamant l'attention générale.

- Il est l'heure de déjeuner. Ne soyez pas en retard pour vos cours !

La foule se disperse, et certains élèves traînent des pieds. Je m'approche de la directrice avec un léger sourire.

- Hermione... me dit-elle avec un ton de reproche.

- Il faut se rendre dans la grande salle. Ma surprise ne devrait pas tarder.

Nous nous mettons en route et mon amante essaie de me tirer les vers du nez.

- Non, Minerva. Encore quelques minutes de patience. Mais cela va vous faire un choc. Aussi rester calme. Et n'oubliez pas : la victime est Sejudro.

- Vous commencez à m'inquiéter Hermione.

Je m'arrête un instant et regarde autour de nous. Personne dans le couloir. J'attrape Minerva par les hanches et lui donne un baiser à couper le souffle.

- Rassurée ? Demandé-je avec un sourire coquin.

- A vrai dire... Non ! Vous devez préparer une bêtise énorme pour vous faire pardonner à l'avance.

J'acquiesce, en ricanant.

Nous arrivons enfin à la table professorale, et je me sers un bon café avec deux tartines de miel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de loucher avec regret sur la tarte à la mélasse... Minerva me fait non de la tête et je me sers un bol de céréales. Et soudain, ma surprise arrive. Toujours habillée de rose, toujours aussi moche, grosse et, qualité recherchée ce jour, antipathique.

- Quelqu'un a demandé une inspection ? Demanda la nouvelle venue de sa voix de crécelle.

J'entends Minerva hoqueter, Rogue lâcher son pain dans son thé, les plus anciens des élèves déglutir et Hagrid tomber de son siège.

- Mais vous êtes folle ! Murmure mon amante en serrant les dents. Dolorès, Bienvenue à Poudlard, enchaîne-t-elle, aussi joyeuse que si gryffondor venait de perdre un match de quidditch face à Serpentard.

- Bonjour Minerva, réplique le tas rose sentant la lavande. J'ai reçu un courrier d'un parent d'élève, m'annonçant qu'il avait des doutes sur la capacité d'enseignement du nouveau professeur des forces du mal. Aussi, en tant qu'ancienne experte en la matière, pour l'avoir enseigner avec brio il a quelques années, le ministre m'a déléguée pour inspecter ce cours.

Elle fit une pause, balayant la salle du regard.

- Alors, qui est monsieur... Sejudro ? C'est pas anglais, ce nom là... ajoute-t-elle, pernicieuse.

Et voilà, ça commence. Ombrage s'échauffe juste. Mon suspect lève la main, légèrement inquiet.

- Oui, évidemment... chuchote Ombrage en dévisageant l'homme.

Elle sort un calepin rose de son sac rose, et écris de sa plume, toute aussi rose, quelques phrases qui sont illisibles de ma place.

- Où et votre salle de classe, professeur ? Demande l'ancienne inquisitrice.

- Deuxième étage, cinquième couloir, deuxième porte à droite.

- Bien, je vous y attends dans trente minutes, pour votre premier cours. Madame la directrice, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous...

Et sans attendre de réponse, Ombrage quitte la salle sous le regard médusé de l'assistance.

- Je vous parlai d'attente, hier soir. Et bien ma chère, vous allez encore attendre LONGTEMPS... me chuchote Minerva avant de partir à la suite de l'envoyée du ministère.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Rogue me jette un regard glacial. Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas toujours les meilleures idées. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer !

* * *

La suite bientôt !

Bisous

Link9


	14. Me against the World

Bonsoir !

C'est la soirée upload. J'ai pas l'impression que cette histoire intéresse grand monde, mais tant pis, ne serait-ce que pour les quelques fidèles, je vais la finir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : Me against the World**

Bon, d'accord. J'ai lâché une bombe à Poudlard, et elle m'a pétée à la gueule. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'éviter comme si j'avais la peste bubonique !

Ombrage a fait un malheur avec Sejudro. Apparemment, il était à deux doigts de poser sa démission. L'ancienne inquisitrice l'a massacré pendant l'inspection, à coup de toux sèches, de questions vicieuses, de remarques perfides. J'imagine que les élèves ont dû déformer quelque peu la réalité, mais les bruits de couloirs que j'ai entendus sont absolument jouissifs.

Cependant, Ombrage qui était maintenant échauffée, ne s'est pas arrêté là. Et mes problèmes ont commencé. Elle est allée mettre le nez dans la gestion de l'école, et McGonagall a eu toutes les peines du monde à s'en débarrasser. Ensuite, elle est allée faire un tour dans les cachots, pour voir comment Severus tenait sa classe. Evidemment, elle s'est faite éjectée en moins de deux. Et c'est de très mauvaise humeur qu'elle a débarqué dans la mienne, son carnet rose à la main. Sans me demander quoique ce soit, elle s'est assise au fond de la pièce, prête à me juger.

Heureusement pour moi, c'était pendant mon cours aux septièmes années. Et j'avoue que je m'étais bien débrouillée jusqu'à...

- Professeur Granger ? Je n'arrive pas à réussir ma métamorphose.

Je m'approchais de Johnson, élève de Serdaigle, et regardais avec amusement la peluche qu'elle devait transformer en souris vivante.

- Oui, vous avez mal effectué le dernier mouvement de poignet. Remontrez-moi le geste, je vais vous corriger.

Alors que l'élève s'exécutait, Ombrage s'était approché de plus près. La peluche prit vie, mais eut peur et sauta hors du bureau, directement sur le bras de l'envoyée du ministère. Cette dernière hurla, et l'animal planta ses dents dans la main grasse qui se trouvait sous elle. Aussitôt, le crapaud rose commença à jeter des sorts partout, faisant exploser la moitié du mobilier de ma classe. Je jetais rapidement un experliarmus informulé sur la représentante du ministre, afin de la désarmer. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque qu'elle blesse un de mes élèves !

Malheureusement, habitude d'auror, j'ai mal contrôlé la puissance, et elle s'encastra dans le mur du fond. Du coup, tous mes élèves quittèrent le cours en hurlant, ameutant la moitié du personnel enseignant, et je me retrouvai bien vite seule, la baguette à la main, avec une Ombrage évanouie. Foutue matinée...

A présent, je me trouve dans le bureau de mon amante. Je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je la vois perdre son sang froid. Elle a les cheveux détachés, le col de sa robe défait, elle est debout, les mains sur son bureau, le visage rouge, et elle s'époumone.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS DE LA FAIRE VENIR ICI ?? VOUS ETES INCONSCIENTE MA PAROLE !!!

Bon, je vais la laisser vider son sac, et quand elle sera plus calme, je lui exposerai mes raisons. Enfin, si je ne suis pas virée avant...

- OMBRAGE DANS CETTE ECOLE ! INADMISSIBLE ! HONTEUX !

Tiens, je remarque une petite veine qui palpite au niveau de sa tempe. C'est mignon ça...

- ET EN PLUS VOUS L'ENVOYEZ DANS UN MUR ! MAINTENANT ELLE EST A L'INFIRMERIE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS DIRE AU MINISTRE ??

Ce qu'elle est belle en colère ! J'ai bien envie de l'embrasser...

- AVEC VOS CONNERIES ON VA L'AVOIR SUR LE DOS POUR LE RESTE DE L'ANNEE !!!!

Et moi, c'est vous que j'aimerai bien avoir sur moi pour le reste de l'année...

- VOUS M'ECOUTEZ GRANGER ?

- Oui, Madame la directrice.

- Et qu'avez-vous à répondre pour votre défense ?

- Vous êtes magnifique, Minerva...

- Sortez !

- J'aimerai vous...

- SORTEZ !!! me coupa-t-elle en me désignant la porte d'un index rageur.

Je me lève en haussant les épaules, et quitte son bureau avec soulagement. Après tout, ça s'est mieux passé que je ne l'imaginais. En me dirigeant vers ma salle de classe, je tombe nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier s'arrête en me voyant, puis fond sur moi tel un vautour sur un cadavre.

- Vous ! Siffle-t-il, blême.

- Moi ? Demandé-je, amusée.

- Petite idiote ! Vous savez ce que vous avez fait ce matin ?

- Oui, un gros merdier, mais Madame la directrice m'a déjà exposé son indignation...

- Vous êtes d'une stupidité abyssale ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

- Je voulais simplement me débarrasser du crétin qui se dit être l'héritier de Voldemort...

A ce nom, Rogue se met à trembler.

- Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, vous n'aimez pas qu'on prononce ce nom. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort !

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, petite dinde !

- Des idées pour se débarrasser de Sejudro ?

- Ces Gryffondors... Tous les mêmes ! Vous avez fait débarquer l'artillerie lourde, alors que la finesse, et la manipulation sont préférables, et plus efficaces, pour se débarrasser d'un nuisible.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Rogue s'éloigna dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

Finesse ? Manipulation ? Je veux bien moi. Mais comment faire ?

A la fin de mon cours avec les 3ème année Serdaigle/Poufsouffle, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'idée brillante. Mon cerveau génial est-il en panne ?

Pendant le déjeuner, je me retrouve exclue au bout de la table professorale. Tous me jettent des regards noirs, McGonagall fait comme si je n'avais jamais existé et même Hagrid me snobe. J'adore avoir des rapports fraternels avec mes collègues.

- Pourrai-je avoir la corbeille de pain, s'il vous plait ? Demandé-je chaleureusement, l'air de rien.

Deux secondes plus tard, je me la prends en pleine tête. Flitwick me l'avait envoyé d'un coup de baguette.

- Désolé, pas fait exprès... grogne-t-il.

Mouais... J'y crois franchement. Finalement, je me lève et je quitte la Grande Salle sans terminer mon déjeuner. J'ai deux heures de trous avant mon prochain cours, et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. En fait, surtout de réfléchir à mes options futures. J'aperçois au loin la forêt interdite. Et l'envie de m'y promener se fait pressante. Après tout, cela me rappellera de bons souvenirs. Et la nature, la verdure m'aideront peut-être à réfléchir.

Tout en marchant vers la lisière du bois, je prends une décision : si je n'ai pas trouvé de solution à mon problème dans les deux jours qui suivent, et si l'ambiance ne s'est pas améliorée entre moi et le reste du corps enseignants, je démissionne !

Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je fourrée ?

* * *

A bientôt,

Link9


	15. DANS LA FORET DES MALAIMES

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Un petit chapitre pour bien finir le week-end !

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : DANS LA FORET DES MAL-AIMES**

Je trouve une petite clairière illuminée, fleurie et accueillante. Je m'allonge près d'un arbre, conjure le dernier numéro de la gazette du sorcier ainsi qu'un plaid, et me plonge dans la lecture. Le paradis sur terre ! Faut vraiment que je me change les idées, que je prenne de la distance avec les évènements, histoire d'y voir plus claire.

Mais, les évènements ne marchant jamais comme je les avais prévus, j'entends des bruits caractéristiques de sabots. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever que je me retrouve rapidement encerclée par une bande de centaures.

- Les humains n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt ! Tonne l'un d'eux.

Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Il a une robe claire, qui contraste avec ses cheveux noirs. Je pose mon journal au sol et glisse les mains derrière ma nuque, prenant une pose détendue.

- Je sais...

Mon ton est assuré, tranquille.

- Alors ? Que faite-vous là ? Gronde un autre.

- Vous vous souvenez de la folle qui vous avez insulté il y a quelques années ?

Quelques centaures acquiescent.

- Elle est de retour pour la journée, alors j'ai préféré me cacher. Vraiment confuse d'empiéter sur votre territoire, mais je ne connais pas d'endroit plus sûr...

Bon, ce n'est pas l'entière vérité, mais ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas leur faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Un dernier centaure arrive à la hâte. Je le reconnais aussitôt.

- Bonjour Ronan.

- Hermione Granger. Cela faisait longtemps...

- En effet... Depuis la chute de Voldemort...

- Vous pouvez partir, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

- Merci beaucoup. Mais serait-il possible de rester encore un peu ? Il fait très beau aujourd'hui et j'aimerai profiter de cette brise légère mais ô combien agréable...

- Non, vous devez rentrer. Une menace plane... rétorque sérieusement le centaure.

- Laquelle ?

- Un danger aux multiples bras va se produire...

- Vous pouvez être plus précis ?

C'est ça que je déteste chez les centaures. Ils voient des trucs dans les étoiles, mais les livrent brut de décoffrage. Et c'est pas avec mes trois cours de divination que je vais comprendre quoi que ce soit...

- Les acromentula vont attaquer Poudlard. La forêt n'est pas sure pour vous... traduit un jeune centaure.

Ce dernier s'attire le regard noir du chef de la bande.

- Bien... Je vais m'en occuper... dis-je en sortant ma baguette. Ca m'occupera un peu avant la reprise des cours.

- Faite attention. Elles sont nombreuses et dangereuses, dit sérieusement Ronan.

- Merci pour le conseil.

Il va partir mais hésite. Il se tourne vers moi et finit par balbutier :

- Une personne n'est pas à sa place à Poudlard.

- Qui ?

- Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre...

Et sur ces mots, Ronan invite la horde de centaures à le suivre, et ils disparaissent derrière les arbres.

- Mouais... Merci pour l'indice, père Fouras !

Bon, où pourrait se trouver une fosse à bestioles répugnantes ? Dans un endroit sombre et humide pardi !

Tandis que je m'enfonce dans la forêt, je passe en revue tous les sorts que je connais pour me débarrasser d'araignées. Un coup d'œil à ma montre, et j'accélère le pas. Il ne me reste qu'une heure et demie pour trouver, puis nettoyer un nid d'araignées, et retourner à ma salle de classe. Alors que je quitte les chemins balisés pour gagner les bois obscurs, je me dis que c'est jouable...

* * *

- Merde, merde, merde !

Je cours le plus vite possible, en me retournant de temps à autre pour jeter des sorts. Je suis poursuivie par... Merlin, elles sont nombreuses. Je m'attendais à en trouver une bonne centaine, mais là... mes prévisions étaient définitivement en dessous de la réalité.

Évaluons la situation : je suis seule dans la forêt, face à un demi-millier de bestioles venimeuses, et je ne peux pas aller chercher du secours à Poudlard, car ces saletés me suivront jusqu'au château.

En tout cas, le tuyau de Ronan était en or ! Elles avaient vraiment prévu de se faire un festin d'élève dans la journée et étaient sur le point de partir quand elles m'ont vu débarquer.

J'ai tué d'un sort bien placé la plus grosse, et depuis, j'ai tout le reste de la famille sur le dos.

Je décide d'arrêter de courir et de faire face à mes assaillants. Hermione Granger contre les 500 araignées, ça ferait un beau titre de film. Alors que je les vois grouiller en ma direction, je tourne les talons pour faire face à mes assaillantes et lève ma baguette. Que le show commence !

* * *

Il fait de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus froid. Je marche difficilement, me tenant aux troncs des arbres. J'essaie de repérer mon chemin alors que l'épais feuillage des arbres cache la lumière. A moins que ce ne soit ma vue qui baisse. Mes doigts se referment sur ma baguette dans ma poche. Elle s'est cassée durant la bagarre. J'espère qu'elle sera réparable.

Je titube en faisant un pas devant l'autre. Il faut que je regagne le château rapidement, ce que je pourrai faire si la route arrêtait de tanguer sous mes yeux et si mes jambes n'étaient pas du coton.

Je trébuche sur une racine et tombe lourdement. D'une main peu assurée, je dégage le sang et la terre de mon visage et essaie de me remettre debout. Je sens le poison qui s'infiltre en moi, courant dans mes veines, pénétrant dans les organes. Mes cellules nerveuses réagissent moins vite, mes nerfs transmettent de moins en moins les informations. Alors que je rampe sur le sol, mes vêtements s'accrochent, se déchirent. Ma peau s'entaille par endroit, mais je ne le sens pas. Mon corps s'engourdit. J'ai l'impression que je ne sortirai jamais de cette forêt.

Utilisant ce qui semble être mes dernières forces, je parviens à me relever et avance à tâtons. Je ne vois presque plus rien. Et les bruit que j'entends sont inquiétants. Je chute à nouveau et décide de rester par terre. De toute façon, je suis incapable de me lever. Je vais succomber ici, seule, et fâchée avec Minerva. Pathétique ! Mais au moins, j'aurai empêché que des centaines d'araignées se faufilent dans les fissures, les tuyaux du château pour attaquer et empoisonner les élèves. C'est bien... J'aurai peut-être une médaille posthume pour service rendu à l'Ecole ?

- Hermione Granger ?

Je reconnais la voix, pour l'avoir entendu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Ronan ?

- Que faite-vous encore ici ?

- Aidez-moi... murmuré-je péniblement.

- Je ne porte pas d'humain sur mon dos ! S'indigna le centaure.

- A... aidez m...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent. Le poison me submerge et me plonge dans les ténèbres.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite !

Bises,

Link9


	16. I WILL SURVIVE

Bonsoir everybody !

J'admet que la fin du chapitre précédent était sadique. Mais bon, c'est plus intéressant comme ça, non ?

Comme vous avez assez patienté, voici la suite!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : I WILL SURVIVE**

J'ouvre les yeux, mais je ne vois rien, à part une lueur blanche aveuglante. Je n'ai pas conscience de mon corps, c'est comme si j'étais... un pur esprit.

- Merde, j'suis morte...

- Hermione, ne bougez pas, je vais vous faire une prise de sang, dit une voix familière.

- Et merde, j'aurai préféré mourir.

J'ai horreur des prises de sang, j'ai la phobie des piqures. Je sens à peine l'aiguille me transpercer que je me rendors.

* * *

Je reprends connaissance. Cette fois, je vois le plafond d'une salle qui se dessine et... deux grands yeux noirs sur un visage blafard qui me regardent.

- Ahhh !! Un alien !!! hurlé-je, paniquée.

- Petite idiote ! Arrêtez de crier !

Je soupire profondément. En y regardant de plus près, je remarque des cheveux gras et me sens soulagée. Si Rogue est là, et me traite de petite idiote, c'est que tout va bien, et que je suis tirée d'affaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de jouer les héroïnes face à des acromentula ? Me demande-t-il sèchement.

- Professeur... Si je ne vous connaissez pas, je pourrai croire que vous vous inquiétez pour moi... murmuré-je en toussant.

- Buvez cette potion au lieu de dire des bêtises...

Il porte une fiole à mes lèvres, et j'en bois doucement le contenu. Alors que je ferme les yeux, j'entends mon ancien maître des potions marmonner sur la folie suicidaire de ces stupides gryffondors. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de saisir l'étendue de sa litanie, m'endormant à nouveau.

* * *

- Professeur Granger ?

Putain, on ne peut pas dormir tranquillement dans cette foutue infirmerie ! C'est la cinquième fois que Pomfresh me réveille en deux heures, et ça commence à me gonfler.

- Il faut vous réveiller...

- Je veux dormir... grogné-je, de mauvaise humeur.

- Ca fait trois jours que vous êtes inconsciente !

- Trois jours ? C'est pas possible !

En entendant ça, je n'ai plus envie de dormir.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Près de vingt heures...

- Aidez-moi à me lever... demandé-je à l'infirmière.

Cette dernière s'approche de moi et m'aide à m'asseoir dans mon lit. Je sens ma tête tourner et j'ai un gros coup de chaud.

- Allez-y doucement, votre corps doit se réhabituer.

Je m'appuie sur elle et me lève. Je me sens mal, très mal, et j'ai envie de vomir. La pièce tangue sous mes yeux.

- Rallongez-moi... vite...

Je sens que je vais tomber dans les pommes. J'ai l'impression de partir en arrière mais Pomfresh me rattrape et me remet au lit. Elle me tend une bassine et je vomis.

- On ressaiera dans une demi-heure. En attendant, prenez cette potion.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un antidote que Rogue vous a concocté...

Je bois la potion sans grimacer, malgré son goût infecte.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens de m'être évanouie dans les bois. Qui m'a emmené ici ?

Pomfresh s'assoit près de moi et prend ma température.

- Ronan a prévenu le professeur Firenze qui se promenait à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ronan vous a hissé sur son dos et notre professeur vous a ramenée ici en quatrième vitesse, en m'expliquant la situation. J'ai appelé Rogue qui est arrivé pour vous enfoncer un bézoard dans la gorge en attendant de fabriquer une potion plus efficace...

Va falloir que je remercie Rogue. Je suis sa débitrice. Et merde, la situation ne pouvait être pire. Pourrais-je payer ma dette en lui arrangeant un rencard avec Harry ?

- Faut que je me lève...

J'ai mal à la tête, mais je veux sortir de cette saloperie de lit.

- Je vous aide, propose gentiment l'infirmière.

Au bout de trois essais, j'arrive enfin à me mettre debout et à faire trois pas sans vaciller. Je remarque que je suis en pyjama, et je ne peux décemment pas sortir dans cette tenue.

- Vous avez une robe ?

Pomfresh hoche la tête et sors une robe noire d'un placard. Elle m'aide à la passer et me tend une canne.

- Pour vous aider à marcher aujourd'hui... m'explique-t-elle. Demain, vous n'en aurez plus besoin.

C'est vrai que je me sens assez faiblarde.

- Merci Pompom. Au fait, où est la directrice ?

- Dans son bureau depuis trois jours. Elle a des ennuis avec le ministère...

Je déglutis difficilement. C'est sûrement à cause d'Ombrage. Merde, j'ai vraiment déconné...

- Vous passerez me voir demain matin pour faire un bilan et prendre vos potions.

J'acquiesce. Elle me tend un paquet dans lequel je trouve mes vêtements déchirés et ma baguette cassée. Je me le mets sous le bras et sors de l'infirmerie. Je décide de me rendre dans mes appartements. Une fois arrivée, je me glisse sous une douche bien chaude. L'eau coule sur mon corps meurtri et me détend. Je constate des dizaines de piqures sur mes bras, mes jambes... Elles m'ont bien bouffé, les saloperies !

Une fois propre et habillée, je m'assois sur le canapé. J'allais conjurer un thé, mais je me rappelle que ma baguette est cassée. Ca y est, je déprime. Plus de baguette, Minerva n'est pas venue me voir pendant mon séjour à l'infirmerie... Tout va de travers. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé en acceptant le poste de professeur.

Finalement, je m'assois à mon bureau et me saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Je vais écrire cette putain de lettre de démission, prendre mes affaires et quitter Poudlard. Je passerai chez Ollivander faire réparer ma baguette, et je reprendrai mon boulot d'auror. Pour ça, au moins, je suis douée.

_« Madame la directrice,_

_Je vous informe par la présente que je démissionne du poste de professeur de métamorphose à compter de ce jour. Conformément à l'alinéa 3 de mon contrat, je romps ma période d'essai, aussi je quitterai l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard dès demain, à savoir le 20 décembre au soir, jour des vacances scolaires, ce qui vous laissera une quinzaine de jour pour trouver un remplaçant._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Madame la directrice, l'expression de mon profond respect._

_Hermione Granger » _

Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Je roule le parchemin, me saisit de ma canne, et me rend à la volière. J'attrape le premier hibou qui passe et lui accroche le message pour Minerva. J'ai un pincement au cœur. J'ai tout fait foiré avec elle.

Alors que le volatile s'envole, je regagne ma chambre en traînant des pieds. Je croise quelques élèves qui courent pour ne pas rater l'heure du couvre feu. Ils ne me jettent pas un regard. Je suis un meuble pour cette école. Alors, pourquoi avoir quelques regrets à la quitter ?

Je me rends dans ma chambre, passe un pyjama chaud et confortable et me mets au lit. Rapidement, le sommeil me prend et je me perds dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Bises, et à bientôt,

Link9


	17. CONVERSATIONS WITH MY 13 YEAR OLD SELF

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Avec beaucoup de retard, voici la suite de cette histoire ! Je vous jure, je la finirais ! Ca prendra du temps, mais j'y arriverai ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : CONVERSATIONS WITH MY 13 YEAR OLD SELF**

Je me trouve dans une pièce familière. Je ne la reconnais pas de prime abord, mais je sais que j'y ai passé un certain temps il y a plusieurs années. Je marche un peu, et je tombe sur une petite fille, portant un uniforme de Poudlard impeccable. L'insigne de Gryffondor est accroché fièrement sur sa poitrine. Ces cheveux touffus, incroyablement décoiffés me disent quelque chose.

- Putain ! Je suis en pleine hallucination... dis-je en reconnaissant la personne, devant moi.

C'est moi, Hermione Granger, mais à 13 ans. Cette mini-moi prépare le polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

- Ce que tu peux être stupide ! me répond-t-elle d'un air supérieur. Mon dieu, vieille, je serai bête !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, sale gamine hautaine !

Putain, ce que je pouvais être chiante enfant. Harry, Ron, pardon, je m'en rend compte seulement maintenant...

- Alors comme ça, tu démissionnes ? Me demande-t-elle en surveillant l'ébullition de sa mixture.

- Et alors ? En quoi ça te concerne ?

- C'est mon avenir que tu détruis... Je te croyais plus courageuse que ça ! Et ça se dit directrice de Gryffondor... J'ai honte d'être toi !

- Pas de ça avec moi, jeune fille ! J'ai failli mourir pour sauver l'école d'araignées mortelles. Je mérite un peu plus de respect.

- Ah oui ? Et moi alors ? J'ai aidé Harry l'année dernière à récupérer la pierre philosophale, et je...

- Je sais ce que j'ai fait pendant mon enfance, pas besoin de me le rappeler...

- Et tu voudrais quitter ton poste pour une dispute avec ton amoureuse ? C'est pathétique, ajoute-t-elle an articulant chaque syllabe.

Ca y est, j'ai envie de la tarter. De me tarter... Non, pas vraiment moi, cette version de moi ! Ca commence à devenir embrouillé.

- Et donc, tu veux abandonner Poudlard aux mains d'un homme qui se dit le successeur de celui que je cherche actuellement ? Me demande-t-elle froidement.

- Mais... tu...

- Chut, deux secondes, j'arrive dans une phase difficile de la préparation.

Je la regarde s'activer, intégrant délicatement les ingrédients, surveillant le temps, les phases lunaires. Et je l'admire. C'est vrai que j'étais douée en potion, quand j'étais plus jeune.

- Donc, tu disais ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ce sont des histoires d'adultes...

- Je déteste quand on me dit ça.

- Je sais, je m'en souviens...

- Je ne suis pas stupide ! Tu sais très bien que je suis apte à comprendre.

Je m'approche de la fille et m'assois près d'elle.

- J'ai tout raté avec Minerva McGonagall. Je ne sais pas si je peux rester à Poudlard. Ca fait trop mal...

- Je vais sortir avec le professeur McGonagall ? Pas possible... Je savais que ce serait une fille, mais elle ! Wha, je suis impressionnée !

- Et oui, soupiré-je. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions : ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

- A toi de faire en sorte que ça marche. Pour ce que je la connais, elle est la gentillesse incarnée. Tu dois bien pouvoir rattraper ta bêtise.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Attend un peu. Nous sommes une miss je sais tout ! Il n'y a pas de question à laquelle nous ne trouvons pas de réponse. Alors fais marcher ta matière grise !

Je souris, amusée.

- Elle n'est pas venue me voir à l'infirmerie. Et j'y suis restée trois jours...

- Qui te l'a dit ? Me demande-t-elle, lâchant pendant quelques instants sa potion du regard.

- Pomfresh...

- Parce qu'elle t'a surveillé 24h sur 24 ?

- Euh...

- C'est en vieillissant qu'on devient égocentrique ? J'ai beaucoup de défaut, mais pas celui-là... répond-t-elle froidement. Je suis sure qu'elle est venue...

A contre cœur, j'admets cette possibilité.

- Sinon, tu as d'autres choses à me dire sur mon future ? Je vais avoir mes examens ? Avec quelles notes ?

- Non, je ne te dirais rien...

Elle hoche la tête, et me sourit.

- Donc, je serai professeur, et je sortirai avec McGonagall. Ca me va comme avenir !

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu auras des moments difficiles, mais souviens-toi : tu survivras. Tu vas devoir être courageuse, et tout se passera bien. Mais pour ça, je ne me fais pas de soucis.

- Moi non plus. Après tout, je suis la meilleure élève de Gryffondor, dit-elle fièrement.

- Tu auras des moments de solitude, tu seras triste, tu pleureras la nuit, mais je serai là... Tu es celle que j'étais, je te comprends. Aucune professeur ne pourra t'aider, tu n'oseras te confier, mais la nuit, tu pourras me parler. Après tout, c'est ce que nous faisons en ce moment. C'est la magie des rêves.

Mon double se met à rire.

- Mais ce n'est pas un rêve ! C'est bien réel...

Je la regarde, étonnée.

- Va falloir que tu y ailles, tu vas avoir de la visite.

Alors que je sens l'obscurité m'absorber, je l'entend me murmurer.

- Fais en sorte que je n'ai pas honte de toi.

Puis, elle ajoute :

- Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre...

C'est la phrase que Ronan a prononcé au sujet de l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

Je crie alors que je m'éloigne contre mon gré de la pièce. Un vent puissant m'emporte et je ferme les yeux.

- Pense aux anagrammes... répond-t-elle.

La pièce s'évanouit. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me trouve dans mon lit, et quelqu'un tambourine à ma porte. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il est minuit passé.

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Je me lève, attrape ma canne et me traîne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Et je tombe nez à nez avec McGonagall, furieuse qui serre dans sa main un parchemin chiffonné.

* * *

Allez, promis, je ferai un effort pour mettre la suite avant 6 mois ! ^^

Bises,

Et à bientôt,

Link9


	18. BUTTERFLY

Hey hey !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fic !

Je l'ai retrouvé en faisant du ménage sur mon DDE. Et à peine trouvé, tout de suite posté !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : BUTTERFLY**

Instinctivement, je recule. Elle a dépassé le stade de la fureur, et je m'attends à la voir se transformer en magyar à pointe pour me dévorer.

- Qu'est... ce... que.. c'est que CA ? Me demande-t-elle en m'agitant le parchemin sous le nez.

Je reconnais mon écriture et déglutis. Elle semble avoir perdu le contrôle d'elle même et je m'inquiète vraiment.

- Madame la directrice, entrez un instant, nous allons en discuter.

- Il n'y a rien à discuter, je refuse catégoriquement !

Et elle déchire ma lettre de démission et jette les bouts à mes pieds. A mon tour, je vois rouge mais j'essaie de ne pas aller sur ce terrain glissant.

- Vous me mettez un bordel sans nom dans MON école, vous disparaissez une après midi entière, abandonnant vos élèves. On vous retrouve comme morte en début de soirée, je me fais un sang d'encre pendant trois jours et maintenant que vous allez mieux, vous voulez partir ?

Elle hurle dans le couloir, et je vois des larmes qui perlent dans ses yeux. Et je comprends tout. Sa colère, sa frustration, sa peur.

- Entrez un instant, je vais vous expliquer.

- J'y compte bien, Miss Granger !

Je la laisse passer et ferme la porte derrière nous. Elle s'assoit dans le canapé et croise les jambes. Je sens la tension qui l'habite et ne demande qu'à la soulager. Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je marche lentement pour la rejoindre et prend place à ses côtés. Le mouvement me fait grimacer et je retiens un gémissement.

- Je vous écoute ! Dit-elle sèchement.

- Si je vous ai présenté ma démission, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. J'ai... fait une énorme connerie avec Ombrage, et je ne supporte plus l'ambiance suite à ma bêtise. J'ai mérité mon traitement, je le comprends. Mais je ne me vois pas enseigner dans de telles conditions. De plus, j'ai cassé ma baguette dans la forêt interdite et...

Je m'arrête un instant, ne sachant comment lui annoncer le dernier motif.

- Et je ne supporterai pas d'être séparé de vous.

Minerva ouvre des yeux ébahis.

- Mais quelle séparation ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Et bien... Suite à l'épisode d'Ombrage, vous m'avez superbement ignoré. Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne m'aviez pas rendu visite à l'infirmerie.

- C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? J'ai passé une partie des mes nuits à vos côtés.

- Je ne savais pas...

Je suis gênée. D'un coup, la tête me tourne. C'est la fatigue, combinée à cette soirée mouvementée. Minerva doit le remarquer car elle me prend la main.

- Vous allez bien Hermione ? Vous êtes toute pâle...

Je la sens inquiète, je le vois à son regard.

- Faut que je m'allonge... murmuré-je.

J'ai un gros coup de chaleur. Je sens que j'ai encore envie de vomir. Je dois avoir encore un peu de poison dans le sang.

J'essaye de me lever, mais je chavire. Minerva me rattrape et me soulève dans ses bras. Elle me porte jusqu'à ma chambre et m'allonge dans mon lit.

- Je vais vous appeler Pomfresh.

- Non, ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

- Je vais vous laisser alors. Mais nous reparlerons de tout ça demain.

- Non... restez...

- Vous êtes fatiguée, Hermione.

- J'ai besoin de vous...

C'était un murmure à peine audible, mais je sais qu'elle m'a entendu. Elle retire ses chaussures et s'allonge à côté de moi. Elle me prend délicatement dans ses bras et, à son contact, je me sens parcourue d'un courant électrique. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac.

- Merci d'être là...

- Vous m'avez fait peur Hermione. Pourquoi y êtes-vous allée seule ?

- Ronan m'a prévenu au dernier moment. Je n'avais pas le temps de vous passer vous prendre.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé l'école.

- C'est un bien grand mot, Minerva...

La directrice se penche et m'embrasse. Je lui rends son baiser, et me colle contre elle. Je sens sa main qui caresse doucement mes cheveux.

- Dormez bien.

- Vous serez toujours là à mon réveil ?

- Oui... Je serai toujours à vos côtés.

Rassurée par ses paroles, bercée par les battements de cœur de mon amante, et bien au chaud contre son corps, je m'endors du sommeil du juste.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, je prends conscience des mains de Minerva qui bercent doucement.

- Hermione... réveillez-vous, me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille. Vous avez des potions à prendre...

J'acquiesce mollement, et bois sans poser de question ce qu'elle porte à mes lèvres.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Assez bien pour assurer mes cours...

Mais je me rappelle que je n'ai pas de baguette.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir... dis-je, piteusement.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à faire un cours théorique, me répond Minerva, comme si elle lisait mes pensées. Après le petit déjeuné, je vais porter votre baguette chez Ollivander. Il va la réparer, j'en suis certaine.

Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste, mais j'essaie d'afficher un visage enjoué.

- Et ce soir, dès que les élèves auront quitté le collège, je vous emmène en vacances.

- Aucun élève ne reste à Poudlard cette année ?

- Non, par chance. Donc, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous passerons Noël ensemble.

- Avec plaisir Minerva.

Elle m'aide à me lever et je m'habille rapidement. Nous descendons dans la grande salle et, à peine le pied posé, tous les élèves se lèvent et applaudissent.

- Mais... que se passe-t-il ?

Je me tourne vers Minerva et elle sourit. Les professeurs viennent me chercher et m'accompagnent à la table professorale.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on débarrasse Poudlard d'une attaque d'araignées venimeuses ! S'exclame Flitwick en me serrant dans ses bras.

Seul Hagrid paraît triste. J'ai tué sa meilleure amie, Aragog. Je suis désolée pour lui, mais c'était elle ou moi et Poudlard. Donc le choix fut vite fait.

En voyant tous ses visages heureux tournés vers moi, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de rester. J'ai finalement peut-être quelque chose à apporter à cette école.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, je vais essayer de trouver une idée pour finir le chap 19 qui est apparemment entamé ! J'essaie de le poster rapidement ! ^^

Bises et à vendredi au plus tard pour la nouvelle trilogie !

Link9


	19. MY SKIN

Bonjour bonjour !

En ce mardi très pluvieux (mais c'est quoi ce temps ?) et avant que je ne me rende pour voir le dernier Harry Potter (AHHHHHHHHH ! Me dites pas si Potter survit ! lol), voilà un petit chapitre !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Bises et bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 : My skin**

Ma journée de cours se passe exceptionnellement bien. Tous les élèves, serpentards compris, sont sages, attentifs, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils font des efforts pour ne pas trop me fatiguer. Un élève de première année de Poufsouffle me propose même de me prêter sa baguette pour les vacances. Brave gosse !

Cependant, postée sur le perron, je les vois bientôt s'éloigner, emportés par les calèches tirées par les sombrals. Certains me voient, et me font des signes de la main. Bonnes vacances les enfants ! Je les salue et retourne me mettre au chaud dans le château. Alors que je prends la direction de mes appartements, je tombe sur Rogue. Ce dernier a toujours le regard froid, le teint blafard, mais ne semble pas d'humeur exécrable. Ce qui est ma foi fort rare.

- Professeur Granger... me salue-t-il.

- Professeur Rogue ! Ca vous dirait de boire un thé en ma compagnie ?

Ce dernier fronce les yeux, surpris de mon invitation.

- Bien, répond-t-il simplement.

Une fois dans mon salon, j'appelle Dobby. Ce dernier apparaît rapidement, note ma commande et en moins de deux minutes, j'ai sur ma table basse deux tasses, une grande théière et des petits biscuits secs.

J'invite mon ancien professeur à s'assoir et lui tend une tasse remplie de liquide chaud.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour... commencé-je.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, me coupe-t-il avant de boire une gorgée. C'est normal.

- Professeur... Je voulais vous demander...

Je cherche mes mots. Comment présenter une telle requête sans se faire envoyer pêtre ?

- J'aimerai, s'il était possible, vous observer la prochaine fois que vous travaillerez sur une potion d'un niveau universitaire.

Voilà, j'ai demandé. Reste à savoir si notre grincheux préféré va accepter.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demande-t-il sèchement.

- J'ai toujours montré de l'intérêt pour votre matière, et j'aimerai poursuivre cette étude de façon officieuse.

- Si je ne vous ai pas dans mes pattes, cela ne me pose pas de problème. Mais je vous préviens, un seul mot, une seule question, et c'est la porte. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Absolument professeur ! Dis-je ravie.

Je n'y crois tout simplement pas. Il a accepté. Il est vraiment dans de bonnes dispositions aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce que c'est les vacances et qu'il n'aura pas à enseigner pendant quinze jours !

Il finit rapidement son thé et prend congés sans un mot. Je ne m'offusque pas, il est comme ça et ce n'est pas à son âge qu'on le changera.

Je m'apprête à plonger dans un bon livre quand on frappe à ma porte.

- C'est ouvert !

J'ai la flemme de me lever pour ouvrir. Je souris en voyant Minerva pénétrer dans mes appartements, avec visiblement quelque chose derrière le dos.

- J'ai une surprise pour vous ! Me dit-elle malicieusement.

Je pose le livre sur le canapé et l'invite à s'assoir. Mais elle reste debout et me tend une petite boite longue. Je devine aussitôt ce qui s'y trouve. Je défais l'emballage et me saisit de ma baguette. Je la caresse du bout des doigts, heureuse de la retrouver. Je me sentais nue sans elle.

- Merci Minerva...

- Oh, je vous en prie, ce n'est rien !

Je l'attrape par le poignet et la fais tomber sur le canapé. Elle atterrit dans mes bras et j'en profite pour capturer longuement ses lèvres.

- Vous avez fait vos valises ? Me demande-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Non, mais en trois coups de baguettes, ce sera fait.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les vêtements volent de mon armoire à mon sac de voyage, se plient, se rangent. J'ai l'impression d'être le Merlin l'enchanteur de Walt Disney. En cinq minutes, le tour est joué et les bagages sont bouclés.

- Je vous donne rendez-vous dans trente minutes devant les grilles du château. A tout de suite.

Elle sort rapidement, sans que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. J'ai donc une demi-heure devant moi. Largement le temps de fouiller les appartements de mon principal suspect dans l'affaire de la chambre des secrets.

Ma baguette en main, je me glisse silencieusement dans les couloirs du château avant de me rendre compte que j'ignore la localisation des appartements de Sejudro.

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi tarte !

Je soupire et regarde autour de moi. Les cadres des tableaux étaient vides de leurs locataires et je me souviens que la Grosse Dame avait parlé d'une fête à l'étage de la tour Gryffondor.

- Merde, merde et merde !

Je suis contrariée et frustrée. J'aurais tant voulu résoudre l'affaire de la chambre des secrets avant de partir en vacances.

- Quel langage vulgaire pour une jeune demoiselle ! lance une voix outrée derrière moi.

Je me retourne vivement pour faire face au chevalier fou qui squatte habituellement le troisième étage.

- Bonjour Messire, dis-je en affichant un sourire. Pourriez-vous aider une demoiselle en détresse ?

- C'est ma raison d'être, noble dame. En quoi puis-je vous être agréable ?

- Je cherche l'emplacement des appartements du professeur Sejudro.

Le chevalier affiche un air réprobateur et je me retiens difficilement de lui aboyer dessus.

- Est-ce bien moral de vous rendre dans la couche d'un homme sans lui être mariée ? s'enquit la peinture.

- Vous vous méprenez, messire. Je souhaite juste récupérer un livre que je lui ai prêté. J'en ai besoin pour déclamer poèmes et chansons à la personne qui fait battre mon cœur.

Une chose que j'ai apprise chez les Aurors : plus le mensonge est gros, mieux il passe. Le regard du chevalier s'éclaircit.

- Palsambleu ! Je vais vous indiquer la localisation de ce satané voleur ! Cinquième étage, aile Est, l'entrée est gardée par le tableau de la gente dame Griselle. Je vous escorte !

- Pas besoin, merci messire !

Je me dépêche de partir avant que l'opportun ne me suive. Je finis par me retrouver devant le tableau et la croute ose me demander un mot de passe. Je sors ma plaque d'Auror et lui agite sous le nez.

- Si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, je t'embarque pour te coller dans un des nombreux greniers poussiéreux du ministère…

Ma voix est froide, mon visage neutre, et le tableau pivote, laissant une large ouverture. Autre méthode d'Auror : la menace. Ca marche à tous les coups.

Je fouille minutieusement le salon et ne trouve rien d'intéressant. Je fais rapidement les autres pièces et finis par la chambre. Et là, la chance me sourit. Sur le bureau, un livre attire mon attention. Je m'en saisis et je retiens un cri de joie en découvrant le titre de l'ouvrage : « Le Fourchelang pour les nuls ».

- Cette fois, je te tiens !

Je quitte rapidement les appartements. Je fonce dans mon salon, attrape ma valise et cours en direction du parc. En sautant les marches du perron, je me rends compte que je suis légèrement en retard. Vingt minutes…

Je remarque au loin la silhouette de Minerva et sa cape est couverte d'une fine couche de neige. Arrivée à sa hauteur, cette dernière me fusille du regard.

- Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai trouvé une preuve de la culpabilité de Sejudro.

- Laquelle ? demande la directrice de Poudlard, intéressée.

- Un livre. Le fourchelang pour les nuls. Cette fois, on le tient !

Sûre de moi, je brandis le poing en signe de victoire. Cependant, McGonagall éclate de rire et des petites larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Elle finit par secouer la tête, tentant de contenir son hilarité.

- Hermione… Ce livre a été un succès il y a quelques mois. Deux cent mille exemplaires vendus en quelques jours. Severus le connait par cœur, Ponoma le feuillette avant de se coucher et Albus s'en servait pour caler son bureau. Même moi j'ai un exemplaire. Il vous faudra trouver autre chose.

Les bras m'en tombent. J'étais si près du but.

- Je suis certaine qu'il est le coupable ! Et je le prouverai !

Minerva soupire avant de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser tendrement.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Mais vous ferez cela après les vacances. D'ici là, je vous interdis de penser à votre enquête.

J'acquiesce, ne pouvant rien dire de plus. De toute façon, après un tel baiser, je suis incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite au plus vite !

Bises et bonne semaine,

Link9


End file.
